Maki Maki
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Chp14UP! ShizNat, OC's and all. After four years of denial, Natsuki struggles to get HER back.
1. Hilt and Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: This is an experiment story. Reviews may/may not affect the next chapter. And no, this is not a NatsukixMai fic. I'm a NatShiz fan... well, a Shizuru fan most of the time...

Warning: The title and chapter titles may not make sense for the simple reason that I don't want them to make sense. Make sense? Oh, and YES, Shiho-sama visited me in my dream so the title **MUST** be as it is, less I wanna be spiraled. T.T

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 1: Hilt and Bind

--

* * *

Cooking was never really what she wanted to do but she knew her young companion would love it. It also took her mind off on things—a lot of things. Mai quickly shook her head and resumed her work with added eagerness. Nothing should be getting her attention now except for what is at hand. She needed to open their store anytime soon now. 

The clatter of the bowl breaking sent Mikoto running towards her direction. The younger girl's face showed concern yet flashed the necessary dangerous look, ready to fight and protect her.

"Mai! What is it?"

Mai's face resembled that seeing a ghost, far worst than her dazed look when her brother shuddered into green nothingness. Mikoto followed the orange-head's eyes and gasped at the sight before her. One word ran around Mai's head and poured slowly out her mouth, leaving it dry and fevered.

"Natsuki…"

--

"It's great Mai… I have missed your ramen." Her eyes betrayed the smile and yet Mai accepted it. She settled watching her old dear friend enjoy what she prepared. Mikoto, getting over the shock quicker than she did, now lounged close to Mai, the latter's affectionate gaze not escaping Natsuki.

"I… I'm glad… Mikoto and you seemed to have become a lot closer, neh?" The blue-haired quipped, still sporting the empty smile she brought in.

Mai held herself. She doesn't want to—can't afford to—betray what she feels right now. Her gaze never left her hand as it fidgeted to control what's inside. The questions were there—just there. And Mai wanted to hit something, feel something, to make her flinch. It was all too numbing. She hates it.

Natsuki felt the uneasiness, yet let the thing go. She understands. And can never blame the other.

It had been too long… And everybody must have felt that this day will never visit them.

--

"How are you, Natsuki?" the voice brought her back from her reverie. She managed to smile. That's the gift she decided to give herself before coming here. That's the gift that pushed her to reclaim herself.

"I'm good, Mai. And you? You look content!" Beaming at her friend, she gently lifted her hand to land on top of the other. Mai acknowledged and gently smiled back.

"The years had been good to you, hasn't it?" Natsuki continued.

"Yes, it has." After the _dread_.

The blue-haired thought for awhile. "That is just wonderful."

"And of you?" Reluctance never did ring a bell to Mai after everything. She nudged the question and squeezed the cold hands tangled with hers.

"It… It smiled at me… most of the time…" Forlorn groped the smaller girl's chest. She had hardened herself for this, and this should be the easiest part!

"Natsuki…" Mai knew her friend wasn't a one for comforting hugs but her arms had a mind of its own and wrapped the girl in a tight cocoon.

Mikoto's eyes glinted but chose to just be Mikoto and not mind things as _– _serious- as this. She glanced at Mai who met hers eagerly and gave her a warm look.

It would be okay… Mai will be okay... Mikoto felt it soothe her as she continued her endless meal.

--

She can't help but compare the lone wolf of before to the defeated husk of now. Natsuki may still exude the coldness but she knows that the ice had long melted and what's left is just an empty shell.

_It's as if she really died that day._

The girl's emerald eyes dulled a thousand fold but she knows it only needed one spark- just one! And Natsuki will be Natsuki.

If only things were as they were before.

Though Natsuki never asked, she knows it should come in any time now. It should! It better be.

"Natsuki… you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Mai's voice quivered yet did not waver. It somehow managed to sound like a snap yet it help lay out Natsuki's timeframe in front of her. Natsuki's head shot up, her eyes shone a bit, shoulders squaring.

Mai smiled, weary of Natsuki's weakness and gratefully missing the opposite. She watched as the girl heaved a sigh, gently shrugging her invisible chains, decisively going back to reality.

"Shizuru…" the words made Mai smile evenmore. She knew it! She was really expecting this! Somehow she wanted Natsuki to venture slowly but it was inevitable.

Natsuki's gaze hardened. The lack of reply from her friend made her anxious yet she knows she had to be leisurely than this.

"I need… Shizuru…"

Wanting to answer yet still incapable, Mai just nodded her head, her eyes warning of tears. The blue-haired wanted to smile. But somehow, she felt something is off. Mai still hasn't answered her. Her growing impatience made her tremble.

"O-Oi, Mai... Please, I need to know… Anything…I need something to lead me to her… please…"

"Go-Gomen, Natsuki… I.. Somehow I knew… You would ask for her… But…" the mumbling never made sense and suddenly her fears materialized.

"Wha—Why? What happened? Is that wh- Is that why her family's house…?" Natsuki was too oblivious to see Mai's trembling shoulder. The tilt on the other girl's voice was too inaudible for her empty shell of a heart.

"Natsuki… It had been so long… And… Well, I cannot tell you… Much as I would want to… I just---" Mikoto quickly hugged Mai protectively. The trembling and all of it had been long forgotten, and now—this?

Natsuki wasn't expecting this at all. She knows it was never easy, but as long as she sees her, she had a chance! Mai suddenly shook, her hands clasped on her ears barring imaginary words from coming in. Slamming her fist wasn't wise and intended. But hearing the name was enough to make her lose it!

Mikoto's eyes gloomed. She quickly turned to look at the other.

"Natsuki, Mai will not – can not- help you… "

It was incredulous! Why not? The biker's mind reeled and she wanted to scream! She saw her friend- trembling and so out of it. It dawned on her.

"Wh-Mai? Why is she like that? O-Oii, Mai?!" She tried to come close only to be restricted by Mikoto's stare. It wasn't of hate, it was of nothingness. She froze. What had happened? Somehow Mikoto grew a tad older than the rest of them as she cradled Mai.

"We thought you're dead. She believes you're dead." The simple words stabbed her. _She?_ Natsuki was about to speak, to counter every thing- to apologize-, but the voice of another stopped her.

"And you should have stayed that way…"

Turning behind her, finding foulness in her breath, Natsuki managed to compose herself. Mikoto could only lower her head in rank distress. She doesn't want to see Mai plunge into depression –again. Not that again. But it seemed he will push the wheel to move everything as it should.

"I came here to visit and knew there was something odd. How was hell, Kuga?"

--

--

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be posted... as long as the reviews tell me so... +.+ I'm sorry if I'm not good at third person story telling...+.+ This IS an experiment... +.+ Please do not hate me.. I am just a free loader.. +.+ teehee...

* * *


	2. One more then fall

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: This is an experiment story. Reviews may/may not affect the next chapter. To those who read and reviewed (or simply read) this, thank you kindly!

Warning: The title and chapter titles may not make sense for the simple reason that I don't want them to make sense. Make sense? Good.

* * *

**--**

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 2: One more then fall

--

* * *

The bickering stopped and Natsuki knew she only needed one more- one more and she'll snap. Blood smelled too good for today. She marveled at how unfocused she had been. 

She really messed up big time.

She knows it and admits it.

"My, My… Kuga—"

"Ani-ue!" What the man had to utter never left his thoughts. Mikoto stopped Reito from saying anything more; her still dazed companion lying limp in her arms.

Natsuki summoned the use of her voice, she wanted to say something. She can't expect help from Mai. Not now—seeing first hand the tremors of what happened. Now she regrets it even more!

"That was uncalled for, ani-ue!" Mikoto knew it was far too much for all of them. She really doesn't care, but as long as Mai turns jelly over that, she'll have to do anything to avoid it!

The glint of hate that shone on Reito's eyes melted. He looked at Mai and was a bit glad she's coming to. "I'm sorry, imouto… Mai –san…" turning to Mikoto earned him a defeated sigh. He glanced at the object of his lashing.

Natsuki stayed still, fist and lip clenched. He let out a barrage of words – hurtful, truthful words that cut deep. He knew she was expecting it; it may have come as a surprise that it came out of his mouth.

The silence made them uneasy. It made Natsuki squirm but somehow she realized that Mai is okay with this. She was more serene and her wailing stopped.

She felt her ears popped as her world whirled and shouted at her.

The bickering stopped-- and yet she felt the sting even more.

--

"Four years, huh?"

Natsuki expected the hate to come back and Mikoto readied herself for more, instinctively covering Mai with her body, expecting the flurry of words to return.

But the hate never came.

Reito's voice was haunted, something really did happen. And Natsuki still doesn't know what that is...

"You already know," Reito continued, his eyes steady, his mouth churning, "…Shizuru-san is not in her old place anymore…The place doesn't even exist anymore…" Natsuki listened.

"Coming here… was the only thing you can do, and you did." She needed more, more than this play of words!

Reito's eyes roamed and locked with Mikoto who met it firmly. He sighed, tired and grieved.

"I must thank you, though. Somehow Mikoto's innocence brings her down. I'm glad she made it. She's now stronger, see?"

Natsuki's mind reeled, but what can she do? She can only listen, wait and be impatient about it inside her head. The pieces were blurred. But she has to wait. She doesn't deserve shortcuts this time.

"Reito-san…" Mai pulled Reito out of his trance. "Let us stop this… Not… now… please? " her eyes showed signs of sanity, she held on to Mikoto. Turning to her friend, she can only mutter a silent request."...Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in panic but seeing Mai's tears threatening to fall again made her impede any protest.

But she didn't get enough yet! Not yet! Reito's words never made sense, and assuming never did well to her. She needed answers, information, anything—never mind if it's all coming from this man!

And yet…

It was her satisfaction versus Mai's fears, whatever they are.

She had enough of a leeway all those days of 'thinking'.

--

Natsuki's pained eyes nudged at Mikoto. The younger girl frowned as, somehow, she remembered hating this girl. Natsuki was the one to blame for everything… She made Mai cry…

She made Mai suffer…

She made everyone suffer…

But can she really blame Natsuki?

The same girl is now sitting right next to her. One move and she can grab a knife and end it all here, make all that play or game, whatever hell that is, a reality. Everyone seemed to have accepted it anyway.

Her brother fuelled that. He made it worst. Not that his words are lies. She wanted to say them herself.

But she remembered Mai. And she forgave the former comrade only because Mai managed to survive. If the orange head didn't...

_Ah Natsuki, even **she **won't be able to save you from me..._

_--_

Natsuki wavered. After seeing - hearing - all those things, vague as they may seem, she just can't get a grip of herself anymore...

Why did she comeback? It was… okay anyways, right? Reito… admittedly… was right…

She should have stayed dead.

"I'll help you."

Another confusion for the day.

Heads quickly turn to Mikoto, the younger girl flashing her child-like smile. She spoke directly to Natsuki while the latter stayed still.

"Today, we all rest. **You** rest. Don't ask about it, keep up what you're doing. Tomorrow, you'll get… closer… to what you want."

The words were spoken clearly -- too clearly. And Natsuki felt she could hit herself a thousand times and still not be satisfied. She managed a smile - a smile so weak and so brief.

Her smile was weak.

She was weak.

How could she forget?

She came back because of her.

_Her._

"Shizuru…" her whisper reached Reito and somehow the air was jarringly calm. Mai stood, wobbly yet persistent, her grief washed away with the knowledge that the nightmare will now end. Finally.

"Yes, Natsuki. I don't have to open up today." Mai's smile returned. One may pass and say that nothing happened.

It stopped Natsuki's protest of speeding things a bit. Mai's smile was full-- yet fake. Still fake.

"Hurrying won't do you any good…" Mikoto hushed her restlessness. She can only nod her head.

Spending a whole day with the past didn't sound good to Natsuki. She asked herself to be excused and was given the option of staying upstairs. Sleeping won't be easy.

As she ascended, her mind wondered aimlessly, giving a quick recap of her plan. She stopped though, when she thought she saw something odd, but she shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

Somehow, she thought she saw Reito cry.

--

--

* * *

A/N: BAM! weee.. Did I just made him cry? I did! haha+.+ Guys, thanks so much for reading the first chap.. reviews are very welcome.. so sorry for messing up, this IS an experiment... and I'm just a free loader.. hahaha! Shizuru? Oh.. I'm dating her for the time being.. hehehe... please be patient.. thanks! 

Thankies to the following:

ALEXISSA2: As always... Thanks! I'll try not to dissappoint you.. hehehe..

Shiznat: So glad you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to comment on this chap..

Tenshi No Tsume: I hope you enjoyed this chap!

glowie: Hooked?? GREAT! That's a boost for me! Thanks for the review.. I'll do my best! haha!

NSKruger: Your name scares me.. Your not **THE** Natsuki "Touch-Shizuru-And-You-Die" Kruger, aren't you? hehe..kidding! I hope you don't mind me hiding Shizuru-sama for a little while.. hehe..

firstclasstroublemaker: Thank you Thank you! I'm nervous as heck because of this darn experiment! haha!!

kikyo4ever: Serve, I will.. haha!

shiznats: Arghh.. I will do my best! Thanks! _...the pressure... the pressure..._ hehe.. kidding! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one...

ChocolateKisses : I have yet to delve on a NatsuMai possibility.. Thanks for the boost! Hope you enjoy this one..

volk83: I can never kill **my** Shizuru... _sees NSKruger_ Erhm.. ehem... Let me.. rephrase that... I can never kill _Natsuki's_ Shizuru.. hehe.. eherm.. uh.. hope you enjoyeed this one..

Thank you for the support! As of this time, the above mentioned are the ones who have reviewed chapter one. Please feel free to review my work. Boosts are so very needed... hehe..


	3. Reflect Deflect

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: This is an experiment story. I repeat-- THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT. So please.. don't hate me too much.. hehe..So far the reviews are very very nice and helpful.. you guys just don't know how scared I am everytime I post the next chapter... Reviews may/may not affect the next chapter. Spoilers? -grin- Read on first... )

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 3: Reflect Deflect

--

* * *

"You're up…" 

Mikoto more of stated it, rather than raised it as a question. She stared at the perplexed Natsuki long before letting out a cat-like grin.

"You seemed to not get any sleep last night…" she commented. The blue haired shook her head lightly as she stood up.

"Let's get going…" Mikoto continued as she motioned the other to follow her plight downstairs. She didn't bother noting the blackened lines below the older girl's eyes, and how Natsuki's hair seemed to gray a little.

"I never thought you could get up this early." Natsuki started.

"Find it hard to believe?"

"Un…"

"I must've grown overnight… or something…" the chuckle at the side.

"I see…"

"Mai is still asleep, but I figured you can't care less about breakfast..." Mikoto lifted a medium-sized bag sitting by the couch. "…But you and me… We are different…" she patted the bag which is obviously carrying some of the left-overs from last night.

Natsuki can only nod.

--

Before they can even step out, a busty orange-head rushed to Natsuki and gave the slightly taller girl a hug. Natsuki wanted to ask if the girl was alright, but that would sound stupid. She opted to just hug back.

"Good luck… I'm… really glad you came back Natsuki. Really. "

The words that should've been said earlier now grazed the young girl's lips. She smiled fondly at the lost soul. She then grabbed Mikoto's slender arm and patted the latter's head, earning her a roughed grump.

"She is more useful now than before, neh?" To which Mai added a hefty laugh. Mikoto smiled warmly then turned to face the blue-haired biker. Natsuki sighed then smiled along. The need to stay quiet was evident; less she wanted Mai to become hysterical again.

Sensing this, Mikoto pushed Mai lightly and motioned at Natsuki.

"I'll be going now." Mikoto whispered lightly; almost too quiet for the other girl to hear. It was only for Mai anyway.

Natsuki stared at Mai then tilted her head. She wanted to say thank you. But she knows it might not be what she really wanted to say at that time. She cannot risk that. With one last grin, she turned her heel and marched ahead of Mikoto.

Mikoto also started to walk off but was immediately pulled by the orange head. Her face was gently held by two calloused, yet wonderfully gifted hands.

"Come home soon…"

Mai lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss just atop her temple.

With a gentle push, Mikoto hurried to catch up with Natsuki, who never turned around anymore; to which Mikoto greatly agreed. There was no need for that.

--

Looking at you right now, I wish I had done the same.

"Natsuki, I'm really not as athletic as before. A stop over would be nice."

No longer immature, I certainly envy you. I was as young as you, at one point, right?

"Ofcourse… I feel sore as well…"

It tightens around my heart. Your innocence was never really your downfall.

"Let's take shade here… and eat. I'm hungry!"

Because you never hesitated.

"When were you not…?"

I, on the other hand, just ran.

"Oi! I'm helping you here!"

Never did I bothered feeling honest. It really never mattered before.

"Hai, hai… You sound too old for your body…"

I was me, after all; a cold ice standing defiantly under the sun.

"Yea right, old lady."

My sun grew tired, and left me.

"I'm not that old!"

Or rather, I grew scared, and left.

"Admit it! You are already tired more than I am."

I might… melt…

"I'm still young!"

I wish I had just melted…

"And what of me, a kid?'

If it would be of her, I wouldn't mind melting.

"Hah!"

Silly… It's only now, that I realized that.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

You, on the other hand, accepted your sun and melted.

"Mai certainly thinks you're still a kid… I can bet on that – ramen monster…"

Whole heartedly.

"WAH? I won't share, I tell you!"

It pains me. Your smile and hers.

"O-Oi, have some heart, I thought that's for the two of us!"

I don't want your sun.

"Who said so?"

I want my sun back.

"You dare bring me to hike over mountains, and not bring food for the two of us?!"

So, you've got to help me…

"Okay, I'll give you some… Geezz.. old people…"

Because I decided that I wanted to melt…

"What was that?"

Under her, all this time…

"Nothing…"

So please…

"Thought so…"

Help me…

--

The place was more of an old ruin than a classic villa; well hidden amongst the ragged mountains they trekked. Natsuki had her hair bundled up. The heat is getting to her and the water Mikoto brought was just barely sufficient.

They started walking the paved way, Natsuki looking around the highly suspicious edifice.

_Is… this where Shizuru…?_

She wanted to ask the girl leading her. But she opted to wait. So far, that decision brought her here.

_Closer… _she remembered the words Mikoto told her. She looked at the other girl.

Mikoto's steps never halted, it was calculated. Natsuki can only look on as the younger girl pushed something on the wall.

"Ah! Ohayo, Mikoto-san! " the voice was familiar but Natsuki just can't think clearly now.

"Ohayo! I.. I'm with someone. " Natsuki looked closer and saw a small camera leveled at Mikoto's face.

"I see… We have heard. And we are really expecting her." The frown stayed. The inability of asking reckless questions still hasn't left the young biker.

_Expecting…? _

She heard Mikoto call her.

Mikoto motioned for her to come close as the huge gate opened. Natsuki looked inside and saw – nothing.

No guards, no security personnel. No nothing.

But still the place gave her the notion of being highly-guarded despite the lack of pressing images.

"Your patience is astounding Natsuki." Mikoto commented as they walked further in, the huge mansion right ahead. Natsuki can only sigh.

She looked around more while walking aimlessly. Before they reached the place, a fountain caught her attention. It wasn't working; the mold formed abundantly at it's insides. But despite the fact that the structure seemed to have suffered too much to be even recognized as such, an object securely attached to it made Natsuki huffed.

It was a small tablet, a little off to be there. It seemed that it's the only thing that is well-kept. It wasn't what made Natsuki gasp, though. It was what was written on it.

She quickly turned and grabbed Mikoto by the arm. The younger girl did not flinch, even gave her a knowing look.

"I… I should have…" Natsuki muttered incoherently.

"I don't know where she is. But _they_ do."

"Yes…" Natsuki breathed. She can't believe the idea never crossed her mind! She turned to the girl again, loosing her grip.

"…You think they… really do?" Mikoto just shrugged.

"It's better than nothing." Natsuki has to agree with that. It was hard though. Who would've thought…?

Mikoto stared at her then averted. She gently moved Natsuki's weak hand from her arm and continued walking towards the place. Natsuki looked back at the fountain; the sun clashed at the bronze writing on the tablet. She shook her head, marveling at how slow-wheeled her head is.

_Now why didn't I think of asking for **her** help…?_

The tablet gleamed, the markings incredibly clear. Atop, it read:

**_Kikukawa._**

--

--

--

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know.. another mystery... Soo cruel... haha! But no, my dear lovable friends! Let me indulge you.. If you guys need a boost - since I know how boring this fic is ..ouchie...- you may want to visit my profile... WARNING: If you click on my homepage, be sure you're ready for the spoiler... YES, **SPOILER**! dang it! can't believe I'm doing this... This is not even a good fic! arghh... 

To those who want to have a -glimpse- of what's in store for MakiMaki, visit my author profile, click on my homepage or the imeem profile link, play some of my music, check my photo album.. and BAM! MakiMaki: EXPOSED!

This is an experiment, and I'm already done with the whole story. It's really long and dragging, that's why I'm trying my best to keep you guys at the edge of your seat through the suspense... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is my first try on a nononeshot, so be kind.. If you check my profile on imeem, you'll see how -dedicated- I am with this fic...

I would prefer you guys NOT visiting my site, to atleast let the vagueness stay. But-- eek! i'll be killed! hahaha! So it's your choice. I only loaded a few pictures that says or **SPOILS** alot for MakiMaki.

Hope you like this. Questions? Mail me.

Ah yes... Shizuru? No, she's not THAT tired... hahaha!! I treat her like a queen, so don't fret..

To those who reviewed my works, THANK YOU.. To those who plainly read them, I hope you enjoyed it...And to my inspiration... _who doesn't know she's my inspiration_...Uhmm.. You don't really know me, I barely know you... But I hope you like this and my other works...

* * *


	4. Flash and Pit stop

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Wahh.. Happy? The spoilers were launched... gah.. hehe.. AGAIN.. THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT.. PLEASE.. Please... be patient guys.. NO, SHIZURU IS NOT TIRED! haha! Thanks for reading my works.. and sending those marvelous reviews.. YUMMY! For better enjoyment of this chapter, please listen to Fortuna by Yousei Teikoku, a MaiHime soundtrack, while reading..

WARNING: This can either bring light to what's really going on, or just give you guys more reason to kill me... arghh...

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 4: Flash and Pit stop

--

* * *

--

The place was huge but Natsuki felt it constrict her lungs. Mikoto walked briskly, clearly showing she knows the place too well. It's not a house, to say the least. It's a – well – it's huge. And the place is well-kept but strangely empty.

Except for the girl standing just ahead of them.

Natsuki tried to make out who the girl was. But she really doesn't need to exert much.

"Ah, Natsuki… Mikoto… " The girl bowed, her brown hair held up neatly. She wore a casual shirt and jeans. Like the tablet outside, she was a little off to be here.

".. A-Aoi..? Her bewilderment made the other girl blush.

"I should be the one giving you that look." Aoi countered. Mikoto just looked on as Natsuki was caught off guard.

_Of course…_

"It's good…" Aoi continued. "… All of it, all of it was just truly a ruse…neh? It's great that it was… " The biker flinched. Aoi gently wiped a tear that never made it out. Seeing Natsuki – in the flesh -… She was given the facts, but seeing it first hand; it was just too overwhelming.

Natsuki just stood still. There were too many people – she never thought of it four years ago. She just went ahead and did it! Not minding how the others would feel. All she thought of was she had to go away - at all cost.

Such a fool… Her shoulders shook in controlled anger; anger directed to herself.

"Ne, don't be like that… I'm sorry, Nats—"

"No!" Natsuki cut off, surprising the other girl. Mikoto also was taken aback. "… Please… don't apologize…" Bitterness took over her voice that Aoi can only nod.

Shaking her head, visibly trying to clear any other thoughts, Natsuki released a heavy sigh.

"I apologize – for that…"

The words struck Aoi but the smile automatically appeared.

"We have our reasons. Natsuki." She turned around quickly urging them to follow her.

"Well, so far so good…" Mikoto's voice comforted her. With the statement, she bothered a smile.

"Yes… so far so good."

--

They entered a room, much normal than what they've been passing through. Along the way, just to keep them entertained, Aoi gave a few explanation on things – for Natsuki's sake.

She confirmed that the estate is owned by Yukino's father, and that she was more than happy to be working here part time as a researcher. Natsuki just listened feeling nostalgic all the while. Mikoto chose to interact in behalf of Natsuki. It was informative, but lacking the important things she came here for.

She was selfish, still, after all this time.

Sitting by the room, now being served unusually with juice, Natsuki managed to form safe questions.

"So, you also act as Yukino's secretary?"

"In a way, yes. But to be blunt, just for occasions, like this." The wall broken, Aoi is now composed, so different from the girl of before.

Natsuki dismissed her thoughts. She cannot just conclude that, or decide on that matter, what's with her not being around to witness the gradual change.

A quick look at the other girl made her eyes burn. This person never held something for her, and yet, seeing her and Mikoto, and Mai and Reito—seeing them just makes her weak. Memories she barred flowed relentlessly, memories she wanted gone along with 'her' that one fateful day.

Her head suddenly snapped as she saw something by the window; yet another nostalgic image, but she can't put a name to it – just yet.

"Natsuki – are you alright?"

"Un. I thought I saw something…" Aoi waved her hand.

"The wind… perhaps?"

"—someone, rather. " Natsuki earned questioning looks. What's the name?

"Hallucinating? GAH! You should keep yourself together, old lady!" Mikoto tried to laugh but was only able to smirk.

"No…" her expression not changing, her anxiety heightened, she turned to Aoi. "Miyu…"

The slight shadow was hard to notice as it crossed Aoi's eyes briefly. Natsuki, unfortunately, missed it, still engrossed boring a whole through the window.

"That—can't be, Natsuki. That's just imagination. Maybe all this reminiscing is not doing well for you. We could talk of other things…"

"Like your travels, Natsuki…" Mikoto's suggestion caught her off guard.

Travels.

_Nicely put_… she thought as she straightened herself from sitting. Seems like everyone knew of her act. Which could mean, Shizu—

"Natsuki..? You spaced out again…" Aoi's voice hinted of worry. Mikoto just glared at the blue-haired.

"I told you! Be ready! Geez… Now you're too weak to focus…" Natsuki blinked, smiling and thanking the gods for having Mikoto right now.

"I'm… sorry. Of course, travels, neh?" Natsuki took the slender glass and drank what's inside. Sweet juice. Not bad. But not what she's missing.

She placed the glass and decided to concentrate on what's ahead.

"Well, I… I've been to remote places. And I have learned a lot…" _And realized a lot. _

The conversation dragged on, as the sun beat hard on the windows of the well-ventilated room. Somehow, speaking with people as if nothing has happened, as if she never left, was really good. But she knows, good things – most of the time – must end.

When the clock struck 11 in the morning, Aoi looked at her watch. She smiled apologetically, thanked Natsuki's patience. She even joked about Natsuki's character changing over the course of time, especially her ability to take thing slower than her usual manner.

Her words felt hollow, but Natsuki accepted. Aoi stood up and motioned for Natsuki to stay while she escorts Mikoto out. Yukino should be coming soon, she added.

"M-Mikoto.. You're not staying..?" Before she could stop herself, the shameful words left her. Mikoto only grinned.

"You're a big girl Natsuki, you don't need my help from here." Natsuki can only smile back. The younger girl is right, never thought she'd admit that.

"Thank you, Mikoto. And Aoi, thanks also."

"Don't mention it, Natsuki. Welcome back." Aoi bowed, a little too formal, a little too sincere.

"No problem, old lady." Mikoto muttered, waving her a goodbye.

"Baka Ramen Monster…"

"Yea, whatever…"

--

As soon as the door closed, leaving her all alone, Natsuki's worries came back. But before she could entertain them the door opened once again.

The person who entered was expected, but seeing her for the first time after all these years, Natsuki still felt a lump in her throat. She had been controlling the urge of asking for Shizuru, but as she looked at those eyes framed by translucent glasses, she felt herself break.

Before any words were muttered, Natsuki knelt in front of Yukino, mindlessly clutching at the other girl's limb, the Kikukawa heir was a bit surprised but remained staggeringly calm. From her position, she can see how Natsuki's shoulder trembled, and how the biker's deft hands crumpled her favorite skirt. She smiled as she reached to pull the other girl up.

Natsuki's eyes, duller and broken, held Yukino's. She wanted to hug the distraught comrade only to be stopped by the pressing matter at hand.

When she learned that Natsuki was indeed alive, she was torn between revealing it or just letting it be. She wanted to help, but if she did, it's either she'll be helping the other or foiling the plans of the other. Either way, she was not in the position to decide.

Looking at the girl now, she wished she had just helped out.

Natsuki cried, as quietly as she could. It was just unfair for her to have this personality. Shizuru loved that part of her, but she detests it! Her uncaring and cool ways just brought her misery.

They stood there, apart. Natsuki continued her lone despair, Yukino just held out her hand to support the other girl. The reason for the return of Natsuki was evident. That, Yukino is sure of.

The jarring of the door stunned the two. Yukino was too shocked to even stop the impact.

It was so fast and Natsuki just felt a sharp tug at her arm while her body was pushed to the wall, the loud thud waking her. Her mind reeled but as she came to, she came face to face with a pair of purple eyes.

The push was given again, not to knock her out but perhaps to bring her to senses. She can vaguely hear Yukino stopping the person from what she's doing.

Finally, Natsuki adjusted her sight, her back aching, her instinct kicking in. Mustering all her waken strength, she propped herself, adjusting to the wall and with precision, launched herself towards her assaulter, landing both of them heavily on the floor. Natsuki got up as quickly as she could, backed away slightly and readied herself for another attack.

With her eyes catching on to the blurry images from before, recognition dawned on her. Before she can blurt a question out, Yukino was already on the side of the other girl who still got the wind knocked out of her.

"Haruka? Haruka! You're so careless…" Yukino helped the other girl up and flashed an apology at Natsuki who was too baffled at what just happened. Haruka wobbled but remained standing, her eyes fixing again at Natsuki. The hate was there.

_Just like Reito's…_

Yukino tried to pacify Haruka by putting herself in between them. But Haruka simply looked at Yukino, softness evident in her eyes as she firmly but carefully moved the brown-haired girl aside.

Facing the still-stunned Natsuki, Haruka advanced carefully. Her eyes were defiant, her lips trembled of unspoken agitation.

Natsuki lowered her arm. She knows she has to protect herelf but somehow the eyes –** their** eyes – showed desire. Desire for retribution, perhaps.

All too sudden, Haruka had her by the collar, her other sleeve tearing due to the intensity of the grip.

"Why are you here?" Through clenched teeth, the words felt like thousand knives. Natsuki decided to answer.

"I came back for her—"

"Foolish! After all this time?" The grip tightened. Yukino now stood behind Haruka, tears streaming uncontrollably.

"I want to bury you for good, Kuga! You have no idea how I loathe your means!" With that, Natsuki's mouth moved.

"Why? Tell me? I bet you were too glad I left…" Haruka's eyes widened. She pushed Natsuki hard, crashing the other girl on the table.

"Haruka!" The blonde was oblivious to her partner's call.

"Excuses?!" She mockingly asked, picking up the still dazed Natsuki.

"You are so sure aren't you? Like a kid running back to her mother!" Natsuki shoved Haruka's hand away. Her emerald pools answering the spark on Haruka's purple ones.

"I am." She stood defiantly.

"Haruka, please…!" Yukino stopped Haruka from violently advancing towards Natsuki.

Natsuki continued.

She needed to explain.

She needed help.

"I don't know why, but I feel her. Shizuru will forgive me. She will! I know, I'm selfish, but please! Without her, I am nothing… I… I just… I just realized that…" Her body shook slightly.

"I was afraid... Who wouldn't? I wasn't… accustomed… to things like this… " Natsuki looked straight at Haruka, the older girl meeting hers, waiting.

"Surely, you understand, Haruka. I remembered you're the one who called this disgustin---"

The slap came and she fell back. Natsuki felt the trickle of blood oozed from the side of her lips. Her palm reached for the sore spot. She flinched. She looked at the one who hit her.

"You… You have so many excuses… You of all people should know what your actions will do to her…" Haruka marched off towards the door.

"No matter, your reasons are not enough." She continued as she reached for the handle. Yukino shot worried looks at Natsuki, who was still in trance. Before Haruka could leave, she looked at Natsuki. The blue-haired waited but she saw weariness on those purple eyes that earlier held strength.

"That – " Haruka lifted her hand and shook it lightly.

"You may have not deserved that from me, but if that hurts, then I think you really deserved it…" She left with a thud which brought Yukino up to her feet. She looked at Natsuki, still stunned.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. Please stay here. I—I'll be back…" Awkward as it may seem, Yukino took off and ran after Haruka. She's sure Natsuki would understand.

Natsuki was left with nothing but her sticky palm on her throbbing cheek. A smile formed on her lips.

"It… hurts, Haruka. A lot…"

--

"Hmm... You're tensed, what' up?" Chie muttered as she snuggled closer. Aoi left out a gentle sigh as she stroked Chie's darkened locks.

Chie propped herself to look at her lover, her eyes staining of anxiety. A kiss made the worry lessen a bit.

"She…came back." Aoi stated, lowering her head at the crook of Chie's neck. Chie was shocked but quickly recovered, a slow, sad grin forming.

"I was right, wasn't I?" The voice was laced with sorrow instead of the normal triumphant tone Chie used whenever her rumors were proven true. This time, it wasn't as simple as high school.

"Yes."

--

--

* * *

A/N: AHHH.. Longer? Yes, I edited the pacing. This should be two chapters, but since glowie has a knife on my throat - hahaha! - I have merged them into one. 

_Now, please glowie, lower the knife.. yes.. that's it.. good... -sigh-_

Thanks to my dear readers... Did you like the pictures? I added one of my original early potrayals of Haru-kun.

Reviews guys.. I know this is slightly not to the taste of many, so please feed me criticismzzz... Thank you for the sweet words form my constant critics... You guys know how badly I beg for them.. haha!

The next update will be late... Sorry, got to go somewhere... I'll be back this Saturday, CST.

**To my inspiration:**_ Sweetie, can I call you mine? Haha.. Good thing you don't know you're the one I'm pointing to...Hah! The beauty of innocence..._


	5. Delayed too much

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. there.. --my head.. my aching head...--

A/N: I'm so sorry... I uploaded this as soon as I could.. hehe.. got stuck somewhere.. ARghh.. Anyways, Thanks guys for the review... I couldn't - WOULDN'T- update/continue this if it weren't for you all.. nuf of that... Here it is.. chappie fivuh!

WARNING: This is a merger-- again.. OCs.. And yes- surprise!!

Note: Someone actually sent me a privie message about the title, and requested to actually change it to Spiral Spiral... haha! I'll think about it dude..

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 5: Delayed too much

--

* * *

-- 

Haruka seated calmly, Yukino beside her; both adjacent to a now sober Natsuki, whose left hand now occupied by a bag of ice. Haruka sported a bandaged arm, a casualty from breaking her fall when the biker fought back an hour ago.

Animosity was forgotten.

It was time for business.

Keeping her eyes still, but failing miserably, Yukino tried to push herself to speak. The momentary glances she's giving to her long time friend did not escape Natsuki's envious eyes. Yukino gasped when she felt Haruka's fingers entwine with hers. She can't help but smile.

Turning to the other girl, Yukino braced herself.

"I know where she is, Natsuki." It earned her a pleading look.

"_We_ know where she is." Haruka's help was unexpected. Natsuki didn't move. She suddenly felt the urge to touch her reddened cheek but stopped as soon as she felt her hand move to do so.

The confirmation of Shizuru's whereabouts was enough to keep her at the edge of her seat. But she was too engrossed with what's happening and more so- with what's happened over the course of her come back.

Mai's hysterical feat was disturbing. It would be understandable for questions to barge in on her, but none came. And Mai just broke down.

Mikoto's uncanny features now prove worthy of her time. The younger girl, now as tall as Mai, had massive personality change. She even felt herself cower at her at some point. But it was Mikoto's relationship with Mai now that had really moved her.

Aoi's demeanor brushed her off. Was this really the girl who loved to just follow someone around? She never was a girl for long tiring conversation… what more of entertaining a guest?

Then, there's Reito and Haruka.

She shivered lightly.

Natsuki knew that she really was at fault. But if hate was to be thrown, it should come from Mai.

Really.

That would be less confusing.

Reito hating her, and having the guts to actually 'step' on her was just unthinkable. But it happened.

And all she did was hate herself.

Now, this…

The former student council member who strongly opposed Shizuru just slapped her for the same reason as Reito's. She just didn't get it.

Well, maybe she did.

--

Before she can stop herself, she stood up, walked towards Haruka and knelt again. But this time she made sure she was still in control of her emotions.

"Please…"

Haruka's face dimmed but she did not move a hand to shove Natsuki's away. Lowering her eyes, Natsuki continued.

"I… I have no idea… what happened to Shizuru was beyond me… And I should not be as stupid as to assume forgiveness would be given readily…" Her hand treaded cautiously, squaring Haruka from her seat.

"I don't even know - cared to find out – whether she'd be… "She let the word hang. Thinking about it was morosely unacceptable, mentioning it would be fatal for her. Natsuki was at a lost for quite a while before she felt heavy hands on her. She was expecting another bout from the blonde girl but she was surprised as instead of hands, words did the communication.

"You should get ready…" Haruka's voice was slightly warmer than her hands. Yukino stood up and helped the troubled Natsuki to her feet. Haruka also followed, comically dusting Natsuki's pants off of dirt. "You don't expect to be seen by her so dirty, would you?"

"Se—See? You mean…?!"

"Yes,Kuga. I'm sure you're ready." Natsuki's smile was replaced by a stern look; one of strong, unadulterated determination. Haruka smiled.

"Your cheeks…?" Yukino inquired, not regrettably.

"It still hurts." Natsuki answered. The smile showing again. Her eyes met with Haruka's, a mute understanding shared.

"Well then. Five minutes, Kuga."

"..Five?"

"Would you prefer longer?"

Haruka left the room even before Natsuki could mutter a reply. Yukino smiled at her, whisking her to get ready. Natsuki was too ecstatic to think.

_Finally._

_Closer._

--

The drive was long and much as Natsuki wants to memorize the surroundings – just in case – she just can't store anything in her.

She saw Yukino's head lying limp on Haruka's shoulder. She was sitting beside the blonde but she could still make out that they're hands are amazingly linked. She daydreamed again.

When she was 'away', all she could think of was Shizuru. The notion of showing herself up was too stupid for her. It wouldn't be like her. She was always a concrete decision-maker.

At first, she thought it was of guilt. The constant image of Shizuru hovering over her wakes her in a pool of sweat. She would even call it a nightmare.

But was it because of her fear of the girl?

Or did she desire the girl as well…?

Her heart, amazingly was saying that she was afraid of things…of new – intense – things… Because she was just not familiar with care… love… And ironically, her mind sided with the fact that it's stupid to be scared…

It says she's stupid and she has to come to her senses.

Her mind was at war, her heart swinging both ways.

It's calling Shizuru.

Shizuru is waiting.

Much has to be made and she will do anything. God forbid her fears materializing!

Shizuru's hand… could be as soft as feather, if it were to enclose hers.

If.

_Please, let her not hate me too much._

--

Had she been the younger version of herself, she would've trashed relentlessly all through out the drive. She was asked to prepare in less than 10 minutes, but the drive took them forever! Her exasperated sigh gave it all away.

"That is the logic to it, Kuga…" Haruka smirked.

"Yes, the drive was longer than usual…"

_Usual, eh? So they've been here often…_

"Would you like _me_ to carry you out, Kuga?" The snap made Natsuki fumble with the car's door, immediately getting herself out of the darn thing – and of Haruka's way. Yukino, yet again, muttered a short apology.

--

The breeze caught up with her as she stepped out. Haruka was close behind so she had to move forward.

The place was simple. But – like Yukino's – unexpectedly quiet. Though this time, a couple of well-suited men walk the place.

_Guards, perhaps?_

She didn't notice Yukino walking ahead of her, until someone approached the girl. She walked briskly but was stopped by Haruka, the latter's eyes scolding her.

_Yes, patience… I know…_

Impatiently she watched as the two talked. The lady looked older than her but the way she cheerfully spoke with Yukino betrayed the mar of age. Haruka gave her a slight push, signaling the time to 'butt' in. Yukino also motioned to them, clearly introducing her to the other girl. As their eyes met, Natsuki's mind stopped.

She at least expected disgust, hate or even a slight annoyance to show. But instead of those, the woman's eyes were smiling - inviting. Natsuki stopped an arms length away from the group, Haruka already reaching Yukino's side. The lady bowed to her.

"Good day to you, Kuga Natsuki." The voice held nothing special. She's neither foreign nor native. She's just ---

"My name is Alistia." The way she pronounced her name was simple, yet Natsuki felt her spine shiver.

Was that…flirting?

"Oh, yes, Natsuki, Alistia will be our guide today. She will be – assisting us today." Yukino was saying.

_Guide…? Assisting?_

"Kuga, your compartment…" Haruka simply muttered.

"Comportment, Haruka…"

"What I said…?" Yukino shook her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kuga bowed belatedly, not minding Haruka and Yukino on the side. She was still intrigued by this Alistia person.

_A guide, huh…?_

Before she can ask, Alistia turned and proceeded to go inside the place. Yukino followed, tugging the slightly blushing Haruka. Natsuki also followed, her eyes fixed on the tall girl ahead of them.

--

"You may all wait here, Yukino."

"Thank you Alistia."

The lady smiled as she left the three in a medium-sized room. It was still plain, but the smell reminds Natsuki of one of those expensive hotel rooms she once rented – no choice on that - while she hurried her way here.

She was expecting something from the girl – of what, she wasn't sure of. Her assistance did little justice to her striking introduction. Natsuki sighed loud enough for Yukino and Haruka to notice.

"Chill, Kuga."

"Yes, Natsuki. Hurrying really won't help." Yukino added helpfully.

"Yes. I… I thought she—"

"Oh, Alistia…?" quickly picking up, Yukino opted to explain.

"No, Natsuki, Alistia is just one of the attendants here…"

"—I see..." Natsuki sat on a nearby couch. Haruka comfortably followed her, occupying the opposite one.

Haruka closed her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Waiting got you far."

Natsuki answered, slightly letting out a little of the burden she's carrying. "Right. Thank you."

_I'll wait._

_Like you did._

_Shizuru._

--

The opening of the door startled them, but both Yukino and Haruka stood up and bowed the moment they saw who came in.

Natsuki certainly doesn't know this person.

And if Alistia made an impression on her, this one left her frozen in place.

Her hair was a striking disparity to Natsuki's; as the latter's hair was long, this one's is short; Natsuki's was of the night; the other's was of blinding morn of white. Snow paled to compare to the girl's alabaster skin.

The girl is, no doubt, taller than her, fuller than her. And though she sported an accommodating smile, Natsuki felt foul as she smelled the stink of a certain brat; that arrogant spawn of what not.

But those were not the once that kept her still -- it was the new comer's eyes.

Natsuki almost muttered Shizuru's name.

She felt herself bow, mimicking her two companions, greatly unnerved by the other's presence. Yukino was, again, doing the greetings and she felt robotic. At the mention of her name, she bowed again, and as she raised her almost numb body, she tried to meet the person's eyes.

_Shizuru._

"Kuga Natsuki…" She repeated, stronger than she anticipated.

"Tamagaki Harumi." The person said.

Spring and summer.

She noticed that all the while, Haruka remained quiet. Was she also unnerved by this girl? She looked no more than of Haruka's age.

"May I see her now?" Natsuki couldn't help but press. Somehow she felt threatened.

This person obviously has more knowledge of where Shizuru is.

And she doesn't like that one bit.

"My, excited aren't we?" Sarcasm that was thrown casually.

_That is so Nagi_…

"Ta-Tamagaki - san, she's been meaning to see her. She is 'the' Natsuki."

_Did Yukino's voice waver just now?_

"I see…" Harumi muttered, the smirk not leaving. Yukino was supposed to speak again but was politely stopped by Harumi's eyes.

"You don't have to, Yukino-san. Her name, really, was enough…" Harumi turned to her again. " Of course, I know Kuga-san… the famous…" Natsuki tried not to clench her teeth.

She chose to avert her eyes and gave a quick glance at Haruka who still had her lips sealed.

_Fear? Anger? Which is it..?_

"I'm sorry, Natsuki…" Yukino's voice served as the only music in the dull room.

"Why do you keep her?" Again, her advance. It was against her tactic, being patient and all. This person is not reading good in her books! Yukino was about to say something but was again, stopped.

"I keep her, because I am Harumi." Her smirk was a little too playful, a little less comforting. Harumi walked towards the biker, relaxed and unmoved. Natsuki faced her at eye level.

"I'll show her to you, but you will have to stand back first. Do you understand?" Natsuki tilted hear head but knew she had no choice.

_Why is everyone so tensed?_

Her questions left unanswered, Natsuki saw the white-haired proceeded to go out. She motioned the three of them to follow. Haruka seemed to remember she was alive.

"Remember, Natsuki, do not 'hurry' the events…" Although Harumi's back faced theirs, Natsuki can almost trace the grin on the other's face. Haruka's hand reached her arm.

"Don't." It was low, audible to every one. But Harumi didn't mind.

Natsuki looked at Haruka and nodded. "I understand…"

They proceeded to walk until they reached a particular room. Harumi raised her hand, stopping Natsuki from following. She quietly motioned for her to take a peek if she would like. Then Harumi went in, leaving the door slightly a jar. Natsuki slowly peered in.

The room is spacious, with the bed on the farthest side. She saw Harumi get closer to the bed while calling out a person laying there.

"Hime-chan…?"

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat as the person propped herself up after being called.

"Harumi!"

"How are you, hime-chan…"

"I'm fine… ookini…"

Natsuki unconsciously straightened herself. All the waiting was nothing compared to what she has achieved now.

_Finally._

There she was, too far for her to touch, but still too much for her to see. Her mouth felt hot, her palms sweaty. Natsuki opened the door just a little too much. The creaking of it was unnoticeable as she unfastened her lips dryly.

"…_Shizu..ru…" _

_--_

_--_

* * *

A/N: She's here! They're here!! There.. atleast...right? haha! Cliffie-- yet again.. Sorry, told you guys, this is an experiment.. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed it.. I will post the next chappie BUT... reviews please.. haha!

Hello to Carmen, who was too sweet in adding me as a friend in our imeem profile..Here it is, you naughty girl, you..! Haha.. Now I can sleep, geez.. You're the meanie.. ikezu!! haha!

Updated pics at my homepage, you may go and look at my prototype Harumi.Finally, she's here... Haha.. And NO-- I AM NOT HARUMI.. I'd be happily flirting endlessly if I was her.. lol.. I personally liked the idea of her being compared to Nagi... ooohhh... Brat! But no-- wait for the next chap.. don't judge my Harumi just yet.. -kisses.Harumi-

Tenshi No Tsume: dude I'll mail you the link.. I might be sued.. haha..

Thanks for the reviews, yet again.. please review this one as well.. -HUGS-

**To my inspiration**_: I hope you enjoyed this one.. I sincerely hope you did.._


	6. Never Never Land

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: I'm feeling nostalgic.. Guys, thanks for the support...Here's the update.. Ittadakimasu! Don't forget to give me some reviews..And Yes-- Please kill me.. LMAO

WARNING: Additional characters.. And.. ooohh.. what's new? -- surprise!!

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 6: Never Never Land

--

* * *

-- 

--

Natsuki stared blankly at those red orbs. She was trying to look for something anything. But the other averted. Natsuki panicked.

"…Shizu..ru…?" she walked closer, but Haruka's hand stopped her. She turned around with a snap.

"Please, let go, Haruka!"

"No—please, not yet—" Haruka wilted, but her hand was steady. Yukino tried to hold Natsuki's other arm but failed. Natsuki looked again at Shizuru.

She needed to see something!

"Shizuru!"

Her voice made the other girl flinched. Natsuki was taken a back.

Shizuru suddenly clung to Harumi who stared at Natsuki, a smile gracing her lips. Natsuki clenched her teeth.

"Shizuru, please! I need to speak to you!" Her voice was coarse. She was still too far from the bed, being dragged back by Haruka.

She saw Shizuru shake. She has to speak with Shizuru! Not like this…

"Shizuru!"

"Harumi… Who…who is…Who is she..?" Natsuki froze. Haruka's hand went limp. Behind her, Yukino's knee almost gave in. Natsuki struggled as she tried to walk again, with no hindrance this time. She looked at Shizuru's bewildered face – it was of pure puzzlement, laced with distinct fear.

Natsuki's eyes searched Shizuru's—but nothing was there. She tried Harumi's, and her smirk spoke volumes. She tried desperately again.

"Shi-Shizuru… It's me…" she walked closer…Harumi's smile was now gone.

"Don't come nearer. Just go out. I told you to wait." Her voice was calm but Natsuki hinted a change on it. She pushed some more.

"Shizu—"

"No—Don't be foolish! Just go out!" Harumi's shout rang in her ears.

"No! Shizuru! It's me …" she was closer now, almost an arms length. Harumi tried to block Shizuru from directly viewing her. Natsuki continued. "Shizuru, please…It's me, Natsuki…"

She saw Shizuru look at her, carefully adjusting to her closer figure, clearly studying her face.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru's voice was lithe. Harumi was immobile. Natsuki just nodded. She was about to smile but she saw Shizuru's face change.

Her eyes widened, tears streamed her face. Natsuki froze in place.

"No… "Shizuru began shaking again, her hands covered her face.

"…No… "

"Shizu.."

"---NOOOO!" Harumi quickly wrapped her arms around the wailing Shizuru. Natsuki was torn.

Haruka quickly pulled the dazed Natsuki out of the room as Yukino closed the door behind her.

--

"_I'll give you my love, Shizuru-hime… You don't need –this-…"_

_Her sullen eyes seeing nothing but darkness finally brought rain on view. Her cheeks felt wet and it hurts; the arms that wrapped her were more than warm for her liking._

_But she needed it._

_Slowly, her hands lifted, to answer those of the stranger's fervent urges. She took one last breathe and accepted._

_As she fainted to nothingness, the smile she saw embedded deep within her. It was unlike the smile she dreamt of, it was different._

_She wanted nothing of this smile, but…_

_--_

" _Shizuru…?" Her eyes hurt. Somehow she forgot how to use her arms to help herself. _

_Her mouth felt dry, so dry. Where is she? What is… this?_

"_Shizuru…" The voice was not familiar. But… what is familiar? _

_All too sudden, she was not alone on where she lay, the bed creaking, the sheets rustling. _

_Her eyes, now open and blurred saw one image… one smile._

_That smile._

_Shizuru reached her hand to meet the other's, which was accommodating, soothing… loving. The warmth intoxicated her. It was…familiar. _

_Now properly seated, eyes leveled with her visitor, her smile showed; her heart numb – but satisfied. This was real._

_That was a dream._

_Foolish, foolish girl._

_A hand cupped her cheeks, her face graced with a kiss. _

_She eagerly returned it… Too eager... It seemed like she missed it, can never get enough of it… Or – was is it because it was not enough…?_

_Again, how foolish. _

_Her smile became warmer as she took her visitor's hand. It was too warm for her liking. But it was hers. Shizuru should be happy – satisfied._

"_Shizuru… Ohayo…" her wall broke, her reality pushed her to the edge. There was no escape. _

_Accept it, foolish girl._

"_Ohayo… Harumi…"_

--

Haruka brought her back to the room where they first stayed. Yukino followed them, clearly hiding the tears that she quickly dismissed. Haruka's face was grim. Natsuki was still in a trance.

No one dared to speak.

After a good while, Harumi barged in. Her face was still calm, but the smile was gone. Natsuki can only look at her, her eyes still in daze.

"You've seen her. " The voice was sharp. "I told you to wait, but—never mind…" Harumi paced the room. She looked at Yukino, the girl's worried look annoyed her.

"She's okay now…" She muttered. Haruka let out a sigh. Natsuki stared at nothingness.

"Your name, the sound of your voice… it disrupts her." Harumi was saying. Natsuki controlled something inside her, something she can't name. All she can think of was Shizuru. And what happened a while back.

"Ah—and yes… Your face, as well…" It was said so flatly. Natsuki covered her face with one of her sweaty palm.

"That is why I asked you to wait. We could've introduced you differently…"

"What happened?" the question was asked.

"What?"

"I asked… What happened…? Why is Shizuru…?" Natsuki's voice trailed.

Harumi walked towards her and halted just a breath away from the biker.

"She almost followed you…Kuga Natsuki..."

--

"Mai!"

Mikoto quickly rushed to Mai's room. When Mikoto came back from Yukino's place, the store was already busy and Mai complained of headache. The younger girl quickly ushered her to rest upstairs, which Mai reluctantly followed.

A good hour passed when Mikoto heard a scream from their room.

She quickly rushed to see a flailing Mai, eye still shut. Her trashing littered the sheets of the bed. Mikoto quickly shook Mai out of her sleep.

"Mai! Wake up! Mai!"

Mikoto embraced Mai tightly and hushed the sobbing girl. Mai is drenched in sweat when she came to. She clutched at Mikoto and silently cried. The younger girl can only shush the distraught girl.

--

"_What do you think?"_

"_That's absurd, Natsuki!" Mai slammed her fist on the table. Natsuki was talking rubbish today._

_The biker just nodded. She sighed deep and ruffled her hair. _

"_I'm going." Standing up, she grabbed her helmet and waved at Mai._

"_O-Oi! Don't do anything stupid…" _

"_Of course…"_

_She never saw Natsuki again after that._

_--_

"_It was an accident… Shizuru-san…" the man was saying. Shizuru just sat unmoving. Haruka was surprisingly at her side, Yukino making phone calls. They were at a cliff, a cliff so familiar to both Shizuru and Natsuki._

_The rain was harsh and Haruka can't make out if Shizuru's face is flushed by it or by tears. She considered the latter. Haruka turned to the officer._

"_It may be so! But still, find her!" The man gulped but nodded anyways. He excused himself. Shizuru was still unexplainably calm._

"_Haruka, I've called them, they'll be here." Yukino's voice was quiet. _

"_Good." The sound of a car halting caught their attention._

"_Kikukawa! Suzushiro!" Reito quickly got out of his car. He ran towards where Haruka was seated while carefully keeping an eye on Shizuru. He also noticed a completely torn bike. A ducati. _

_Haruka looked at him intently then moved her gaze to a still Fujino. Reito walked towards Yukino who was trembling, in cold and worry._

_His face was now also drained in rain. Yukino shook her head. He glanced at the bike then at Shizuru. _

"_Wh-Where is…?"_

"_That's the only thing we fished out…" Yukino said lowly. The lack of reaction from Shizuru was unnerving. And scary._

_They were in a prelude collaboration meeting when Shizuru's phone rang. The Kyoto girl excused herself. The last thing they saw was Shizuru rushing out. They just followed her here._

_Yukino was the mediator between the policemen and medics as Shizuru didn't speak a word. _

_Reito looked at Shizuru who was sitting like a statue, Haruka never leaving her side._

_The sound of the siren and the movement of people trying to salvage something – anything- from beneath the cliff drowned the loud clap of thunder. The rain felt heavier than usual._

_--_

_Natsuki never showed up. Her body was never found but it was a closed case in the beginning. Mai took care of the preparations and the funeral of the former HiMe. Shizuru was of no use. _

_Rumors rose, but were quickly dismissed. _

_The group decided that the loss affected them, but not more than it affected the former kaichou. They all agreed to help._

_Mai actively volunteered to be on close guard of Shizuru. Haruka cannot stay forever by her side. _

_--_

"_NO! Natsuki!" _

_The wailing pained her. She was guilty of something._

"_NO!!"_

"_Shizuru—please!" Haruka's voice was strong. _

"_Shizuru-san…!"_

"_NO! LET ME…GO!! I NEED TO…FIND…HER!!"_

_She kept her hands on her ears. But that didn't make any difference. She can still hear her._

"_Natsuki!!" _

"_Hurry—Reito!!"_

"_Yes!!"_

"_NATSUKI!! PLEASE!! LET ME—GO!!"_

_The pain… it was unbearable. She could've done something._

"_NATSU…ki... ple..ase…"_

"_Hush now… Shizuru…"_

"_Please… take..me..with..yo..u…"_

_It died down. But still she couldn't stand up. _

"_Mai…?" Mikoto's voice felt wonderful. It stabbed her._

"_Mi—koto…" she hugged the younger girl. It was cruel. She knows, but she cannot admit._

_Reito and Haruka came out of the room. They were followed by two nurses and a doctor. The three bowed and left, the routine was usual. Reito's shirt sported a tear. The struggles were getting too violent._

_Mai stood up, with the help of Mikoto._

"_How is she?" she clutched her phone._

"_She's asleep. I'm sorry we were a little late." Reito gently patted her shoulder. Mai smiled weakly. _

"_I will come back after 2 hours. That would be enough, I guess." Haruka rubbed her forehead. Mai noticed the blood stains on her sleeves. Haruka followed her eyes._

"_We've dressed her wounds. You don't have to worry." _

"_Such a willful child, I can't believe she could still make use the edge of her bed." Reito said._

"_She… I think we need to… chain her… If this continues…" Haruka's face dimmed as she said that. Mai can only nod._

_Mai clutched her phone again. She has to be stronger than this. _

_She could've done something earlier._

_After a week, Mai almost gave in. She can't stand the screams, the shouts; the call for Natsuki. Shizuru's voice haunted her even in her sleep. But she wants to stay with the girl. She manages from time to time, delighting the use of her phone whenever Shizuru is waking up._

_She was guilty of something._

_It was a good thing Mikoto stood by her. _

_She was guilty, after all._

--

Natsuki's eye's blurred. All she could do was cry silently.

She remembered.

After 'crashing' her bike, she ran. Her wounds were deep but she ran. She needed to go far away.

She was too naïve of things. Shizuru doesn't deserve naivety.

She ran away and moved to nowhere.

Remembering her stupid 'solution' made her tremble in shame. It could've worked!

Why did she come back?

"Her last attempt was -- fatal. She was-- so to speak-- killing herself more every day..." Harumi's voice was soft yet cruel—and pained. "I was requested by her father to look for a way out of her daughter's demise."

"Wh-What did you do…?" Natsuki muttered poorly.

"I killed you… permanently." Her voice was followed by a knock on the door. Natsuki just stared at the two figures who came in.

"I think you know these generous people, neh, Natsuki?" Harumi stood up and greeted the visitors.

"Ofcourse…" Natsuki answered. She thought it was wishful thinking. But she DID saw her. She looked defiantly at the two.

"It's been so long, Natsuki-san." The smaller one greeted, her body not that of a child any more but more of a teenager, beside her stood a taller girl, her body unchanging, her character unmarred.

"Yes…" Natsuki breathed. "It's been so long… Alyssa… Miyu…"

--

--

* * *

A/N: Arghh.. Too many workloads.. I have to quit doodling... Have you listened to Romance from Noir? It's just - marvelous -... I uploaded it in my homepage.. So sorry to those who were dissappointed or what not.. This IS and experiment.. be kind.. hehe..

Please don't forget to review.. The story is finished but I could use some tips, or lovely comments.. or suggestions.. OR threat! haha.. STOP ME!! I'm gonna write a NaoShiz.. soooo STOP ME!!!

Hey, questions? mail me.. I always make sure that I respond to you guys.. so don't hesitate to flame-- err... mail me.. heheh..

And to those who are new readers-- BANZAI! Welcome to the Carnival! Hope you enjoy some of my fics. And please review this one.. I crave for it-- like mayo.. lol

Do you have a Hayate Cross Blade doujin? AW.. share some love! mail me links.. -wink- -wink-

Thanks for putting up with me.. MWAH!! Updates are GO!


	7. Bite me, hard!

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: GAHHH! Updates are GO!! I still am addicted to Sakura from Eureka7 (drools over my player)... Playing a song over and over again helped me during my Canta per Me from Noir addiction, but-- oh well.. Back to the story..

So far, all of _us_ guys got the main stream now; Shizuru doesn't 'recognize/know' Natsuki and Harumi is (BWAAHAHAHA) behind all of it.. for a cause, mind you...

The feeds are good... Like mayo.. hahah.. Thanks!! And because of that-- I actually edited the flow of this chappie...

YEP! I did!

As some of you might notice, I'm also greatly missing ShizNat in action (hence: the Cherry Blossom oneshot I made).. So.. enuf giveaways and yakkity yak from me..

Read on and hope you guys enjoy this one..

--

Notes/ Lame translations:

hime - princess

goshujinsama - master of the house (or so.. gahh!)

ojiisama - honorable (sama) uncle (ojii)

sumimasen - excuse me/ sorry to bother / an apology made before making/doing a deed to apologize for

Wakarimasu - understood

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 7: Bite me, hard!

--

* * *

-- 

--

"Hime-chan…?" Harumi walked slowly towards Shizuru's sleeping form. A smile graced her lips.

It was one of those rare moments where she felt her heart burst for this woman. "…Shizuru…" her voice shifted.

Pity?

Maybe…

_The girl, Natsuki…_

Harumi thought for awhile then shrugged. That will be dealt with later. She sat carefully by the bed. Her hand softly fixed a stray hair that fell across Shizuru's face.

"Such a peaceful face… Shizuru-hime…" She moved to plant a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Sumimasen, Harumi-sama…" the voice almost startled her, but knew not to be.

She looked at the other girl, while the other just handed her a phone.

"Goshujin-sama desu…" Harumi stood up and took it.

"Thank you… Look after the princess for me…"

"Of course…"

Harumi walked out of the room. She answered it.

"Hai—ojiisama?"

"Hai, Harumi desu…"

"Soo ka… Wakarimasu…"

She came in as soon as the call ended and found the other sitting serenely by Shizuru's side.

"What was it about?" the person inquired.

"Nothing… He's just checking if I could handle Kuga." Harumi smiled weakly. She reached for the other's hand which was accepted readily.

"You're very patient… aren't you?" Harumi's voice felt soft. She glanced at the sleeping form. Her attention was snatched by the other girl who slowly moved to close the distance between them.

"Of course, Haru-kun…" The person reached to cup Harumi's face.

"I fell for her…" Harumi absent-mindedly twirled her fingers with the other's locks. Her smile completely fades.

"I know, Haru-kun… But…" The other girl gently traced her fingers on Harumi's face. Harumi didn't move; her lips pursed. The girl tip toed to level her lips with Harumi's ears.

"…Haru-kun fell for Alistia first…" Her words were only for Harumi, her smile hiding the mar of age.

--

"Thank you."

"Don't mind it, Kuga. We are on the same planting field now…"

"…playing field, Haruka-chan…" Yukino smiled.

"What I said…? Anyways, I would not have it otherwise…Please make yourself confrontable…"

"…comfortable… Haruka-chan…"

"What I said?"

Natsuki smiled at the two. She patted her bed.

The three decided to head back to Yukino's place instead of staying at the Tamagaki rest house. They agreed to redo things by tomorrow, unless of course, Natsuki backs out. Harumi was incredibly generous to them.

"I can't believe, Miyu and Alyssa are working for that Tamagaki…" Natsuki can't help but mutter. She earned a questioned look from Yukino and Haruka.

"Oh—that. Well… It's not actually that way before." Yukino began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well—it was Harumi-san working for Alyssa at the start." Yukino sat beside Haruka.

"Or—Harumi-san working ON Alyssa…" To this Natsuki's eyes widened.

"So, she's some kind of tech-freak?" Natsuki thoughtfully said. Haruka laughed at the comment. Yukino shook her head.

"No—Oh, no… She's—Well… she's gifted. She's a genius at things. A 'research' genius..." Yukino stood up. "Wait here, okay? I'll get us something to eat." As she left, Haruka looked at Natsuki then chuckled.

"Can't believe she pisses you off, too! Boy, was I stoned back there! " Which was followed by a robust laugh. Natsuki also gave in.

Haruka continued, staggering at her words as she laughed them out. "She—She looks… so, **SO** stern...--- I thought I'd ..---wet myself!"

Natsuki was caught, her eyes blurring. "And...-- …I almost… --Cried—Imagine?-- when…---… she neared me!" The laughter drowned them.

"No, don't punish me mama!" Haruka mimicked a child's voice while cowering to an invisible assaulter.

Natsuki clutched her belly, her laughter uncontrolled. The wetness of her cheek was unnoticed. "That—Now **THAT**… was classic! ---Never had my brain wrecked so much!"

"**YOU** were classic Kuga!" Haruka pointed, slamming her hand on the bed repeatedly.

"Yeah right... and you got pawned Suzushiro!" Natsuki sniffed, but continued on.

"Darn right you are!"

Natsuki felt her cheeks flushed from wetness, yet she continued to laugh. Haruka noticed this but didn't say a word of it. They laughed at their silliness that night, waiting for Yukino to fill in their hungry stomachs.

Natsuki laughed at her craziness. She looked foolish, her and Haruka, sharing this bellowed, frenzied laughter.

A laugh for today.

Just for today.

It was a request, of her sullen heart.

They ate and drank and fell and made fun of each other that night. Somehow, Natsuki needed a new inspiration to get her going. She needed a new push to reclaim Shizuru.

_Better late than never._

Harumi and Shizuru are not, in any way, involved, according to Yukino. And based from the events earlier, she was_ employed_.

But four years… Four years was more than enough. The others were stripped of their rights to visit Shizuru on their own accord. They all had to undergo Harumi's discretion. Shizuru's father gave full responsibility to someone who – according to Haruka- was a complete and utter stranger.

Or is she?

Looks like the Tamagaki's are not to be set aside. She helped Alyssa fix her gene problem, and funded Miyu's regeneration program. Yukino can't dig deeper on her profile, the only thing she has is that the Tamagaki and Fujino had been working side by side overseas for a very long time even during the HiMe festival.

The wine helped her sleep. She hadn't had any of it since she came back. She felt her stomach hurl.

Why did she come back?

Right—

Shizuru…

Those crimson eyes pained her. To not be recognized by the one who literally clung to you for so long was unbearable. Natsuki felt another hurl.

She was promised a chance by Harumi.

It was up to her, the girl said.

It was up to her if she can still take it.

She let sleep take over.

--

The drive was not as long as it used to be, and when they arrived, she had enough vigor to actually face the waiting Alistia. Yukino wasn't able to come today but promised to follow later.

"Good morning, Haruka-san… and to you, too, Natsuki-kun..." The flirtatious move not escaping Natsuki. Haruka decided to handle the matter, shoving Natsuki away.

"Good morning Alistia. We are expected to be here…"

"Yes, of course, come in. She's waiting…"

She being Harumi got to Natsuki and Haruka's spine. They both shared the same hate and, surprisingly, panic, towards the other girl. Natsuki even learned that Haruka's protest in Harumi taking Shizuru in was turned down easily. Knowing the blonde girl's fury, Harumi must really be psychotic!

"Here, she's waiting in this room. I will leave you now." Alistia turned rather quickly for them to react. Shaking her head, Haruka knocked.

"Ohayo, Tamagaki-san. It's Suzushiro and Kuga."

The rustle from the other side made Natsuki restless.

When the door opened, the biker was expecting the same darkened expression from the snow-haired Harumi. She was taken aback when an unexpected person greeted them.

"Shi—Shizuru…" her voice caught up with her. Haruka almost stuttered.

"Ohayo…" Shizuru was smiling back at them.

"Please come in… "

Before Natsuki can ask, she felt Haruka push her.

"It's great to see you again…" Shizuru was saying not really addressing anyone, carefully sitting herself and offering the others to do as well. Natsuki looked at the girl before her.

Shizuru was still Shizuru. The aura of perfection glistened around her. She can't help but smile, and blushed as she noticed so.

Shizuru smiled at her again, but it was – different.

"Uhm, where is Tama—Harumi-san?" Haruka asked; the comic hostility from before she treated this woman as her rival no longer evident.

"Oh, Harumi-san is doing something else, but she'll be back later. She asked me to meet you both in her place in the meantime…Yukino-san is not with you… Is she alright?" Her voice was still as sultry as before. Natsuki felt her heart ache. She carefully searched Shizuru's face for anything—any sign of hysteria from yesterday.

There was none except for the accommodating smile of the former HiMe.

"Uhm, yes… She also needs to be somewhere, but she'll come here today." Haruka seemed stuck. She doesn't know how to introduce Natsuki, after what happened yesterday.

_Darn you, Tamagaki! What are you planning?_

Shizuru noticed Haruka's obvious glances at Natsuki then back at her. She smiled.

"Oh, so sorry… Harumi-san already introduced her to me yesterday, yes?" Natsuki and Haruka shot up. Shizuru's smile became a soft chuckle—to Natsuki's dismay. Her heart—it's failing her.

_Harumi did this on purpose!_

"Kuga Natsuki… Am I right?" Natsuki can only nod, her jade eyes greatly missing the dancing red orbs of the other; the ones that only smiled for her.

_Wait—Has she forgotten yesterday too?_ Natsuki's mind lurched.

"Uhm, Shizuru-san, do you remember yesterday?' Haruka spoke for her.

"Yes, quite vaguely though. I may have had one of my occasional head aches at that time, neh, Haruka-san." Shizuru turned to Natsuki, who gasped at the sudden attention. Shizuru stood.

"I'm deeply sorry… I'm Fujino Shizuru. Harumi-san told me we met yesterday, but, unfortunately, I have problems—…remembering things…" Shizuru bowed and gracefully straightened. Natsuki fumbled to stand up and bow as well.

"Ah—Etou... Kuga Natsuki… It's… uh... A pleasure…"

"Ara…" the Kyoto mark, "… I thought Kuga-san was mute…" the teasing. Everything intoxicated Natsuki.

"Please, 'Natsuki' would be fine…"

"Natsuki-chan then…" the smile again. Natsuki's knees felt weak.

"Well, then, I don't suppose you remember anything at all, Shizuru-san…" Haruka interrupted. Natsuki muffled a comment on how blunt Haruka is.

"Yes, and I am really sorry for that." Shizuru doesn't mind, based from her calm response.

_Please, stop apologizing…_

"Well, that is no problem. What time do you think is Harumi-san going to be here…?" Haruka looked at the clock. "It's quite early for her to be in a meeting—" She grimaced at her own words. "… then again—my Yukino is at a meeting this earl—" Haruka's cheeks crimsoned at how she called Yukino. Natsuki's snicker escaped her before she could stop it. She looked at Shizuru who smiled warmly at her.

"Hmm, I think she'll be here around lunch. Is that an inconvenience?"

"Oh—no!" Haruka said. "We could—uh, hmmm…" Haruka's face brightened, which made Natsuki sweat. " Why don't we let you and Natsuki here—talk..neh, Natsuki?" Haruka gave Natsuki a warning look. Natsuki's sweat doubled.

The biker whispered lowly. "You can't possibly leave us here, can you??"

…which was answered by a lower scowl.

"Yes I can, this is your chance! Don't blow it!" Haruka stole a glance at Shizuru whose curiosity is evident. She turned to Natsuki again, putting edge on her already deadly whisper. "Start over! She seemed to have gotten over your name and face… whatever…"

"But—"

"Take it, Kuga!"

"Uhmm… are you two okay?" Shizuru peered closed at the two. Haruka blushed and stood up, swatting Natsuki's hand tugging at her shirt.

"We're fine—hey! I'm sorry but I just need to make a—err…phone… call…? Yes! So…-- Hahaha... Natsuki…?" Haruka pulled Natsuki up and gave the other girl a push.

"Shizuru-san, since you two just –met-, it is just fitting to get to know each other, uhm, again… neh?" Haruka tried to smile, but it showed as a grin.

"Ah yes! Let us do so, Natsuki-chan, yes?" Natsuki wilted. She nodded and resignedly sat back again.

--

As soon as Haruka left, Natsuki felt her mouth burn. She can't even look at the other girl, much more speak to her! And alone, on top of that! The two of them sat unmoving.

"…Natsuki-chan?" the voice almost made her jump.

Well, almost.

"H-Hai!"

Shizuru smiled and stood up. Natsuki's eyes unconsciously fixed on the other's body.

_The years had been good_… Natsuki was thinking.

_MORE than good.._

And though time had showed great embodiment in the older girl's physique, Shizuru's face remained unscathed.

_It's angelic, as always…_

_…with a hint of insolence, at the side…_

All in all an amazing cut.

Natsuki felt her vision change and was replaced by deep bloodied orbs.

"GAH!" Her surprise made her and her seat fall back. Shizuru was quick and reached for her in time before she falls butt first.

When Natsuki opened her eyes, she was held on by a worried Shizuru, the older girl's other hand clinging on the table side. Natsuki can only blink.

"N-Natsuki-chan, are you… okay…?" Shizuru's voice died away.

They are so close.

So incredibly close.

Natsuki steadied herself and was now standing face to face with Shizuru. She can see the change on the other's face; the sudden contortions and raggedness of breath.

They are still so very close.

Nostalgia took over the blue-haired as, without thinking, she cupped Shizuru's face. The other girl's gasp was too low a whisper.

Natsuki knew they are too close.

But she needed more.

She can almost hear Shizuru's heart.

Almost.

She neither felt resistance nor noticed any sign of it.

The urge of getting closer to Shizuru was devastating.

She faintly saw cognizance in those crimson eyes which now fluttered shut. Silence covered the room. Natsuki's world stopped.

After all these years...

...Natsuki decided…

...that Shizuru's lips…

...are still as soft as before.

--

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: There she goes folks! NO, it's not over yet! I may be fluffly this time, but the cliffie remains! (someone will stab me soon!) LMAO

First: Yes, Harumi and Alistia are paired up in my original fic: Dolls. Hence the --bleep-- Haha! But wait-- there's more to come!

And Last: I inserted some of Haruka's canonness (the messing up of words) for lightness in this fic o' mine! There are a few humor here, but-- GAH.. I'm ranting.. LMAO

There, hope you guys enjoyed this one. THANK YOU, really for the last reviews.. I am forever grateful... You guys know how I crave and beg and plead for reviews.. Soo... Review.. please..?

Heheh.. to those who plainly read this one, thank you for giving time in checking this fic out. It's my first non one shot and so far, I've only incurred minor bruises...Especially when I announced a brewing NaoShiz.. I stopped thinking baout it.. I'll keep Nao to myself.. Haha!

_Yes.. volk... No NaoShiz... P- please... stop.. wringing my n-neckk... ACK! -dies-_

Anyways, do send in your comments and criticisms on this work of mine for future improvements on my other craziness, because this fic is, pretty much, finished in my PC. It's just a matter of uploading it. AGAIN, THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT. Please be kind...

Sorry for some grammar errors here, I think I may have some... I'll never know... Unless you tell me.. haha.. English and Jap is not my first language so.. there..Bite me! LOL

On the side: Do check my homepage, for Yuki Kajiura suckers like me, Lo and Behold! Collection desu!! Haha!

Again, Thank you and hope you guys check and enjoy my other fics.. Comments, reviews, flames are forever welcome!


	8. Way Back into Love

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

Side Note: WAHH.. yes, I know.. I am soo late... sorry... the site acted up, yashan-kun knows! But lo! I'm back.. yep!

A/N: THANK YOU... you guys don't know how glad I am to actually have supportive readers.. Without those reviews, arghh, I won't have the heart to post the rest of the chapters.. so, thank you, really...I went gaga over the reviews, the sweet comments, the THREATS -can't miss those!- and ofcourse the corrective notations..Thanks..! hahah..

Now, the pressure to actually top that chappie is too much.. wahahaha! LMAO..

Anyways, here it is... chapter 8! The title yes, it's a bit off, because-- I'll tell you guys later.. you know how I rant at the end.. haha!

Please enjoy...

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 8: Way Back into Love

--

* * *

-- 

--

Natsuki shook frenziedly.

"I—I'm sorry…" Natsuki said. She wasn't too sure how long she held Shizuru's face but she can't will her body to move otherwise. The other stayed quiet.

The kiss was answered. And that was bad…

Here it is—so close!

Why hasn't she taken the girl before?

Why wait this long to realize something oh-so obvious?

Her hands that once cupped the lovely frame of Shizuru's face now dropped halfheartedly on her side.

_I messed up…_

The lack of response from the other girl until now is unnerving.

_I messed up—again…_

She blinked away tears that threatened to fall. Turning around, she decided to leave the place.

_I… I don't think I can---_

Her thoughts are cut short by firm hands. Natsuki felt herself swirl back inside warm and comforting arms.

"You… don't need to apologize… Natsuki-chan…" Shizuru's voice was small. Natsuki still can't look at the other.

"Maa… Such a sweet person you are…I don't know why... but.. it's okay... really..."

Natsuki can't help but sob.

She can't take this.

She wants to get Shizuru back… She wants to get _her_ Shizuru back so badly.

The older girl cradled her until her trembling subsided.

--

"Do you want more?"

"Yes… please…"

They now sat facing each other, the older girl serving tea.

_Just like before._

"My my… pouting is an expertise of yours, yes?" Shizuru cheerfully remarked. Natsuki felt her blush deepen. She reached for the cup offered and concentrated on the liquid that swirled inside it.

Shizuru sighed which made her look up. Worry grazed the lovely face and again her heart breaks.

"…A-Anou… G-Gomen, S-Shizuru…" Natsuki wavered. "…san…" adding the last word was an after thought.

This is foolish. She just kissed the girl who remembers nothing of her! But still—

Shizuru was still Shizuru.

"…I said, it's alright, Natsuki-chan…" Shizuru's smile was effortless. "That was… unexpected… But—I think that's okay, yes?"

She let the matter rest, deciding that if Shizuru's okay with it, then good for her. This could also mean that the chest-nut haired beauty wants to take the incident lightly.

Natsuki unconsciously touched her lips, and then looked at Shizuru. She quickly averted her eyes when she realized Shizuru was also looking at her.

She wished she was right in vaguely seeing a faint blush on the other's cheeks.

--

"…And so?--- you could've at least told us---" Haruka's voice was loud enough even before they entered the room nonchalantly. Harumi was followed by a ranting Haruka and both were actually surprised to see Natsuki and Shizuru quietly sipping tea. Natsuki stared at Harumi then switched to Shizuru.

Her heart beat furiously. She wanted to confirm that Yukino's research is at par with reality.

There was no sudden change shown from Shizuru's reaction.

Natsuki felt a sigh of relief but steadied her hopes. She saw Harumi quickly getting over the shock and now smiled luxuriously at them.

_Or at Shizuru… _

"Well, hello there Natsuki-san…" She walked towards a now standing Shizuru. "And how are you, Shizuru-hime?" Her hand reached to stroke Shizuru's face, as she glanced at the fuming blue-haired. Natsuki resisted the urge to hit the other girl. Haruka gave her a warning look.

"I am good, Harumi-san… Natsuki-chan and I are having tea, would you two like to have some?" Shizuru said, paying no mind to the obvious tension in the room. She suavely moved away from Harumi's touch as she offered her service to them.

Haruka just nodded an acknowledgment and sat herself in between Natsuki and the snow-haired girl. The biker winced at the distance she now have with Shizuru. Her eyes almost dimmed as she focused her attention to Harumi who strongly held her gawk in place.

She was startled when soft hands touched her shoulder. "Tea, Natsuki-chan?" She felt her cheeks blushed; Harumi totally forgotten now; what matters most are those soft caring hands that skillfully poured the wistful liquid into her almost empty cup.

Shizuru is still Shizuru.

This girl is the reason why she left.

And just the same, this girl is the reason why she came back.

Natsuki smiled as she felt Shizuru cheerfully gave her one. As she drank hers, she realized she just can't have anyone else.

It has got to be Shizuru!

Her ire for Harumi carefully set aside, she managed to focus on things idly discussed. Sadly she was just introduced as a close friend of Yukino and Haruka, and, almost too excruciating, Shizuru just accepted it – no questions asked. But Natsuki felt her heart flutter at the thought of the kiss they shared. Shizuru seemed to agree to keep it as a secret, and really didn't mind that someone 'unfamiliar' actually kissed her the first sane moment they met.

And how Shizuru greeted Harumi was a relief. There was no special gesture, no kissing or whatsoever!

"Oi! Natsuki--?" Haruka's voice rang rather loudly and snatched the biker from her trance. Natsuki looked at the group who equally stared at her in disbelief.

_Now, when did Shizuru returned to her seat--?_

She saw Haruka's hand wave in front of her, the frown very apparent.

"…Saa… Natsuki… please do not embarrass me like this…" Haruka was muttering as the blonde tsked. Natsuki saw Shizuru giggle a little which didn't help her reddening face.

"Ah! I almost forgot… I need to speak to Natsuki-san…" Harumi said as she stood up. Haruka was also going to follow her but was stopped gently by Natsuki. Earning her a questioned look, Natsuki just smiled.

"I think Harumi-san needs to speak to me alone…" Natsuki followed Harumi who already headed for the door. She turned around before completely leaving with Natsuki.

"We'll be back… Just a quick chat, that is all…" Harumi grinned.

"…Harumi-san—" Haruka's protest was shushed.

"Don't worry Haruka-san… I'll just give Natsuki-san here a … tour…" Harumi added. Natsuki nodded in agreement and beamed at Shizuru before going out.

--

They entered a room just adjacent to the one where Shizuru and Haruka stayed.

"Quite a 'new' day, isn't it?"

She snapped a look at Harumi, which was answered by a sly grin.

"Letting us face her alone… You did that on purpose!"

"…Quick, aren't we?"

"What if she went ballistic again?!" Natsuki slammed her fist on the wall.

Harumi was unfazed. "It never happened, neh?" She sat cross-legged.

"Listen…" she pointed a finger at Natsuki, while her other hand supported her chin, "…I will actually help you… in attaining a place – again – in Shizuru's life…" Natsuki was shocked beyond words. She stared back at the crimson orb so eerily similar to those of Shizuru's.

Natsuki knew Harumi wasn't lying. But still, she was skeptical about it.

"You know where I went today…?" earning nothing but stillness, the snow-haired continued. "I went and spoke with Alyssa-chan." Natsuki chose to sit down to be able to take in all of the information.

"Natsuki actually has a choice here…" Harumi was saying rather dreamily." Does Natsuki want Shizuru to remember her…?"

The biker thought for a moment. Then shook her head.

"I… I honestly don't know... the repercussion of my wants…it's too risky..."

"Great answer!" Harumi's voice boomed. " You are a thinker, Natsuki Kuga. That is why I will help you… by giving you options…"

The puzzlement was there.

"Give it straight to me Tamagaki!"

"Oohh… Touchy aren't we? Very well…" Harumi stood. She walked and neared Natsuki, resting both her hands to trap the blue-haired in her seat, Natsuki flinched.

"Your first yet rather 'slow-in-progress' option is to actually start over… You know…? Being close to her, actually trying to win her… We have to just hide the fact that you knew each other from way, way back… " Harumi closed in, Natsuki tilted her head to the side.

"…and my other option?" It escaped her like feather.

"I will tell her the truth… well, half of it, that is… Only that you two knew each other… and well, she greatly understands that she may have forgotten bits and pieces of her past…" The other girl's lips almost brushed on her cheek. Sweat trickled at her side.

Natsuki tried to focus. The first one is safe but can she trust herself from not giving away some of the past things they did? On the other hand, the second was appealing, but what if Shizuru acted up again?

Harumi noticed Natsuki's inattentiveness to her actions. She forcibly took Natsuki by the chin to the other's surprise.

"…My…are you…wavering…?" Natsuki clenched her teeth. Her voice thundered.

"If you tell her that we know each other, will not her remembering me hurt her? It's stupid of you for suggesting something like that! I cannot risk Shizuru being hurt again!"

Harumi straightened herself up, harshly letting go of Natsuki's face. The outburst was good.

Very pleasing.

She turned her back and walked towards the door. Natsuki shot up.

"W-Wait! We're not done yet!"

Harumi stopped even before Natsuki could even try to. She turned around and smiled.

"It's really up to you, Natsuki Kuga…" Natsuki thought for a moment.

"…Why…?"

"What...?" Harumi turned to her again.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even trying to help me? Don't you hate me or something? You 'killed' me, remember? Why are you even giving me a chance?" She felt her chin being forcibly held again by Harumi's slightly calloused hand. She tried to back away but was held in place by an equally strong grip.

"Yes, you are right… I could've just kept you away from her, neh?" Harumi's scent drowned her. She pursed her lips. Harumi suddenly let her go, which left her staggering back to her seat, her other hand feeling her jaw.

That-- was a surprise. And it actually got to Natsuki that Harumi was capable of actually eliminating her!

"..But…It would be no fun…right? I so love to fight on an even battlefield…" Harumi stepped away, calm again, and reached for the door handle, jarring it open. "…It would be – unfair – for me to win against someone who doesn't even exist..." Her words pierced painfully.

"Winning Shizuru-hime from you is my happiness… You have to keep that in mind."

Natsuki couldn't move. She cannot decipher Harumi and her devious plans.

"BANG!" Harumi pointed her hand in a gun-like manner and 'shot' Natsuki. The biker was left with the echo of Harumi's chuckle.

--

She got up, feet a little wobbly from the intensity of the decision she made. When Natsuki got out of the room, she was surprised to see Harumi waiting by the door.

"Thought I'd go back there without you?" The grin was unbearable. Natsuki evaded Harumi's mocking gaze. The crimson-eyed shrugged and walked pass the girl towards the adjacent room where Haruka and Shizuru waited. But before she opened the door, Natsuki's hand fell on her shoulders.

"Hmm?" Her voice was incredibly soft, Natsuki cringed.

"I—I have decided."

Harumi stopped and turned to look at the other girl.

"Go on…" she pushed. Natsuki averted her eyes.

When she was left to think, her mind recoiled. She wanted Shizuru—badly. But seeing that she now only brings pain to the older girl, her resolve has weakened.

On the other hand, starting over would be just the same. And she can't help but hate herself for realizing that yes… she was still selfish.

But…

"Shizuru should be with me…" Natsuki's voice was bolder. Harumi's amusement lengthen. Natsuki continued. "…and I should be with her…"

She let her emerald eyes clashed with the red ones the snow-haired possess.

"I will not have it any other way…" her voice was surprisingly menacing.

"… So? Which do you prefer? I can tell her that you're one of the memories she, unfortunately, lost… pretty much it… And all the remembering will be up to her… of course you'll be helping her… I won't—get in the way…" Natsuki wetted her lips. Harumi's voice were cold.

The possibility of Shizuru withdrawing from her is very, very high.

Harumi noticed her weakness. "…Or we can just let this be…Just this… be careful of mentioning the past, or reviving memories from the past… Live a lie, for once… Or you forfeit…" Although Natsuki isn't looking at her, she knows Harumi smiled widely now, the delight evident from her voice.

Yes, Natsuki understands. Choose the first, and Shizuru might hate her more than what she's expecting. Plus, the risk of Shizuru breaking totally devastated her.

Choose the latter and once she makes a desperate attempt to rekindle the past, she knows Harumi will do –anything- to erase her from Shizuru's life -- again.

Harumi impatiently tapped her fingers on her forehead.

"Do you want me to give suggestions?" Her mocking voice resonated through Natsuki's ears. Just as Harumi turned around again, the biker's hand gripped the latter's arm.

"Listen… I said, I have decided…" Her breath was hot.

"Tamagaki Harumi… I will not allow Shizuru to be with you—or anyone else…" The grin on the snow-haired disappeared. She sternly faced Natsuki, seriously accepting the invisible challenge: a race to Shizuru's heart. Natsuki let go of her arm and headed in front of Harumi, smoothly clutching the door handle.

"Introduce me…again... Tell her I'm Kuga Natsuki… And that I... I will help her remember… everything… no matter what…"

The voice was full.

It was perfect.

Harumi smiled delightfully, unbeknownst the blue-haired goddess.

It was too perfect.

"Flawless, Kuga Natsuki…" Her breath almost reached Natsuki's back.

And as the biker's hand pushed to open the door to where her princess waited, she prayed ardently that she made the right choice.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: Eeep! No stabbing please.. LMAO! Longer and more wordy.. I think.. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this.. let me know what you think.

The title.. yes, holy-bundle-of-joy! Way back into Love... HAHAHA!! Why, you may ask..? See below...

Excerpt from my blog:

My brother is just a hopeless romantic! Haha!! Guess what, I was playing Eureka7 –what else??- when he popped up and asked to play his song, his _fave_ song… Well I'm normally cranky every morning so I gave him _the_ glare… But he was soooo persistent… And I just had to know what his fave song was… added ammunition when I get in the mood for teasing… WAHAAHAHA…

So he hooked up his player to mine and uploaded his stuff…

GAHHHH!!!

Way back into Love!!

By: Hugh Grant and err... Haley Bennett -- I thought this was a duet between Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore?? –

Hahahah!!!

I was laughing my intestines off!!

–eeepp! Gross!

But—hahahahah!! I never thought he's a sucker for things like this… Though I have to admit, it kindda appeals to me… --SUDDEN REALIZATION!!--

--eeep---

We ARE related!! --GASP-- Oh nooooooooo------

--end excerpt--

There.. Gahh.. I JUST had to let you guys know.. A good laugh is an excuse to sob.. O.o

Yes, again, thank you for the reviews for last chappie.. and again... Please send reviews for this one.. Black Sakuyamon, hello there! don't stress yourself too much with studies, ok? hehe..

Yet again-- this is an experiment... blah blah.. you know the rest.. be kind..

Questions? mail me.. And requests for pairs? Yea, I'm nursing the idea for MikotoMai, and it MIGHT be included here.. revisions are up ahead...

If you're new and just read this fic of mine, thank you for taking time in doing so.. please don't forget to send in a review, or just a log.. I would appreciate it.. Hope you guys enjoy my other fic...

--I'm Gone!--


	9. Baby Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Greatly sorry for being soooo late.. Hehe... I had.. uhmm.. a heart break.. -ouchie- LMAO.. anyways! never mind that..

THANKS again to my amazing friends... the reviews are getting too sweet for comfort.. Guys, must you drown me with happiness? haha! peace.. Thank you for the continued support of MakiMaki... This experiment has gone beyond me..

Well, this was late because, again, it was edited... the chapters were supposedly shorter, like chapter 1, 2 and 3... But I decided mergers and --BAM!

So, yes another merger.. Might get a little rough.. But, I'll make sure I do clean ups.. rants rants rants...

The title is from Jaded by Aerosmith.. _'my, my baby blue..! I've been thinking 'bout you...my, my...'_ and so on..

WAA!! Nuf said.. please enjoy this one.. _And yes, volk, I squeezed my brains out this time!_ LMAO!

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 9: Baby Blue

--

* * *

-- 

--

" Ojousama…?"

The quiet knock on her door brought the frown back to her face. Another day of solitude ruined yet again… She hesitantly answered the call.

"Come in…" She placed the book she's reading down and faced her father's aid. The man was too old to be her father and yet still strong to actually stand in as her bodyguard. Her brows furrowed even more as she saw what he held in his hands.

"W-What are those? Who gave them? And who said I want them?" She asked forcibly. The man didn't flinch. For the record, he's the most used to their master's only child's feats. His gentle smile made her pout.

He gently walked towards the young girl, carefully holding on to the object of his ojousama's glare.

"Come now, ojousama… These are not bad… Not bad at all… Another one from… the hundreds… But I've carefully chosen this, and I never told anyone who got it for you…This one suits your hair…"

His hands were swift; he carefully, yet artistically laid out his hand, the object presented unmoving. She can only mutter disgust…

Roses…

She hated them.

"Ojousama..." He nudged her to actually taking the bouquet, possibly earning a place in her huge, all-too-solemn room. She sighed.

"…I said… I don't like them…All of them…" She looked at the man before her. "Honestly… why do you bring one all the time?" She looked at the things and clenched her teeth.

The man carefully laid the flowers on her lap. She never moved to reject them.

As always…

"…I promised your father that, soon enough, you'll actually visit your mother's rose garden… Despite things…" he kindly said. "And besides, those people also did their best, putting effort even, in giving you those everyday."

"… Those things… they only make me look weak..." She still let the object lay untouched on her lap. "Are you really on my side…?"

The man simply smiled. She continued.

"…Please… Don't bring these again… I may not be able to throw them… But… I can always lock the door…"

"I will still try… You really should ease up… You are, still and forever will be, a princess of this cold castle…" The softness remained. She brought her hand up and wiped her eyes even before tears actually form.

"I… I am not a princess…" she stood up, letting the bouquet fall on the floor. She looked at it and slowly, but with more force than needed, stepped on them. The old man can only look on; the sadness evident.

Her smile was bitter, her actions are overwhelming. She gave the old man a look, her crimson eyes dreary. "Would you look at that...? I can actually crush these things…" Her foot moved on accord, squishing the broken petals on her floor. The man stayed still.

She looked at the white roses and her smile grew as she saw how torn they are. "I may have been a princess—but the_ king_ made me decide otherwise…" She sat back down, her hands clasped on her lap, her face tilted to the side.

"My father doesn't need a princess… " Her cocky smile almost unnerved the old man, but what can he do?

"…And I don't need flowers…"

The man nodded his head, forlorn gripped him as he bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Oh—yes, one more thing? Please send a maid to clean this... joke of a gift…" She turned to her book again and read.

"Hai, Harumi-sama…"

--

Her father arrived but she can't care less… She cared though. Not for her father.

"How was the trip, Alistia?" Her attention directed towards a girl, quite older than her, but still equally – and almost dangerously – gorgeous to look at. She mused at her own heart as it battered hard against her chest. She looked at the girl intently, feeling her heart boil.

She desired the girl. She was too wonderful, that Harumi wanted to watch her, and care for the delicateness that the older girl exudes.

A complete façade… And Harumi loves it.

Alistia was a façade of emotions.

_A living lie._

And Harumi adored her as much as she hated her.

_Much like a rose…_

Her father walked towards her, even before the girl can mutter a reply.

"My, have you grown an inch?" his hands were cold and yet it burned her face as it landed there to caress her. She slanted her face and wore her mask.

"Father, I'm glad you're home." Her smile faded as Alistia linked her arms with her father, the smile never leaving the brown-haired girl. Harumi steadied her smile, her heart pounded heavily.

"Well, we have to rest… It was a long and tiring trip… At dinner, I will give you your present… okay?" Her father patted her head, her gentle heart breaking. She turned to look as the two walked towards the inner of the house. Her fist tightened; her mask threatening to fall.

--

He was always a visitor here.

_A well-welcomed visitor,_ Harumi thought.

She sipped her tea meticulously, as she wasn't trained to do otherwise. She eyed the man in front of him, He's greatness wasn't much to leave her shaking. He was nothing to her.

And yet, her father walked side by side him, catering to the his whimsical wishes.

Her eyes turned to his father, who seriously conversed with the visitor. The solemnity was too much. But she was needed here, and it was her obligation, as the Tamagaki heir, to be here.

_A turn over of servitude, perhaps?_ Harumi almost smirked but considered where she was and quieted her thoughts. It never appealed to her, but…

She glanced at the other girl in the room sitting beside her father. Her brown-hair complimented her eyes and her hands danced unnoticed to others as it played with a pen.

_Alistia… If I can get away from you… then… _

"Harumi…" her father's voice cut her and she almost gasped.

"Yes, father?" She noticed that the man was also looking at her-- just a little too soft for comfort. She let her frown show.

"You have to go with him tomorrow." Her father's voice almost pleaded. She nodded. She thought it was ridiculous to actually ask her to escort the man, but her father always had his way.

She placed the cup down. "Of course, father." She averted her eyes from looking at Alistia.

"You'll be helping him with his concern, so please prepare to stay there for the meantime." Her head shot up. _Stay?_

"Why would I need to stay?" she looked at the other man. "I'm sorry for being rude, but what is it that I can assist you with, ojiisama?"

The man was reluctant, but handed her a file. She took it and was surprised that her hand shook.

"That—"He was saying. "That is my daughter… My only daughter…" Harumi felt her breathe hasten. The girl's hair, it was like Alistia's—only lighter. Her smile, all-too familiar… Is it a smirk, a mock, or just a childish grin perhaps? You can never tell.

_Much like Alistia's…_

Her face, even through a photograph, feels soft. Yet she felt the sting. A beauty that promises the punishment of thorns!

_Much like a rose…_

But that wasn't what made her heart raced. It was her eyes.

"Her name is Shizuru… And she badly needs your expertise, Harumi…" Her father continued. She almost said yes all too quickly. Harumi wanted to meet this Shizuru as soon as possible. There is just something about her. But she contemplated.

She's skilled… too skilled. And this man asking for her service considering the amount of money he can dispose off, the case could be intricate. So the meaning of the words 'for the meantime' could be a pun. She knows it will be longer than just that.

_And I can't afford it!_

She glanced at Alistia, her eyes searching. She found one, so playful it hurt. But… it's her chance.

"Father may I speak with you…?" the man almost stood up, his worry evident.

"A-are you… refusing, Harumi-kun?" he was not commanding, not demanding. Just plain weak.

"No, ojiisama…" she smiled then turned to her father. "I just…need a favor, before I fully accept…" Her father's eyes widened.

"Saa… Harumi, ask anything and you shall have it… But please, go with him and help Shizuru-chan, neh?" Her smile reached Alistia who also smiled in understanding.

_Quick, aren't we? _

"Then," she stood and bowed to the Fujino master. "… Please excuse me and my father… We just need to discuss what is that I wish for…"

The man smiled at her and shook her father's hand. She vaguely heard a request for her father to just say yes at anything, which her father almost happily agreed to do.

One last time, she looked at Alistia, the older girl had her hand on her chin, her gaze too erotic to stand. But now, it excited her.

_Finally…_

As they went out and her favors surprisingly granted, her smiled never left her face.

--

As she sat on the back of the car that will take her to the Fujino mansion, Harumi can't help but look at the file again.

The pictures were the most recent, as what the man told her. She was looking at the picture when a hand suddenly covered them. She quickly glanced at her side but before she can speak, her lips were covered with soft ones.

Harumi wasn't able to speak when it ended. And her cheeks burn as a soft chuckle drowned her ears.

"Oh dear… You mustn't look at that so much… I might get jealous…Haru-kun…" Alistia's voice brought her back. Her smile graced her face.

"Really now, Alistia?"

"What if I say yes, Haru-kun?"

"Then…" she handed her the file. "Please do so, for me… You are _**my**_ personal secretary now, right?" Alistia's smile never wavered as she took the file to carefully examine them.

"Of course, Tamagaki-sama…"

--

"Shizuru…" the man's voice was heavy as he called on. Harumi was perplexed. The man insisted for he to see her daughter right away.

As he opened the door, Harumi can't help but gasp.

The room was darkened by the thick curtains that hung by its window. There was nothing there, save for the huge bed and a table side.

It was like her room.

"Shizuru… I have here… a cousin…" The man hesitated but Harumi smiled. She still can't make out Shizuru's form. The man stopped and motioned Harumi to take care of things. Harumi thought that the Fujino master can't take it anymore. She smiled at the man and gestured for him to leave it to her.

As the man left, she neared the bed. She took extra precaution; this girl _could_ already be insane.

"…Shizuru…?" she called. The form moved. She can now make out the girl's profile.

"Shizuru… I'm Harumi… Is it okay to…sit… beside… you…" her voice trailed. She was now looking directly at those crimson eyes.

They were so much like hers.

The rigidity, the raggedness, the anger… everything…

Harumi felt herself spellbound to the girl. Shizuru looked at her quizzically. She's not insane, but her life is fading… Right before Harumi's eyes.

_She's perfect..._

Shizuru's night shirt was still in tact, no torn in place. Her hands were red with cut marks that were cleaned but still marred the beauty of it. Harumi sat gently beside her and touched her hair.

_...Like a rose...wilting..._

"Who are you?" the voice was low, but sharp. It never moved to shove her hand away, but the look she' giving her was too strong.

"Harumi…" she answered quicker than she intended.

The girl angled her face on the side. "And…" Shizuru's smile showed surprisingly. It was mocking her. "…why are you here…?"

Harumi's heart sank. The bitterness was there, it was unmistakable... The pain was too familiar. She decided.

"I'm here to make you happy… Shizuru – hime…"

--

Natsuki was a bit surprised to feel the quietness of the room as they came back. Haruka stood by the window and now turned to them, searching her face.

She gave her a quick smile and turned to Shizuru who also had a worried look.

"My… my… did we take that long? So sorry…" Harumi walked towards Shizuru and carefully bent down to whisper something to her ear. Natsuki almost fumed.

_She's starting…_

"Shizuru-hime… I would like to tell you something…It's more of a gift, actually…" Harumi was saying. Shizuru's eyes widened momentarily. Before Harumi could continue, she lightly placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head to the side.

"…Hime-chan?" Harumi was also startled but straightened herself. She helped Shizuru up as well.

"Harumi-san… I think I know what it is…" Shizuru almost made Natsuki shake. The blue-haired exchanged looks with Haruka who just shrugged. Harumi smiled, quickly catching up.

"Hmm… wonderful Hime-chan…" Shizuru nodded at Harumi then walked towards the far end of the room. Natsuki stopped dead on her tracks. Her mind wheeled.

Haruka seemed confident but what was Shizuru saying? Natsuki felt her knees weakened some more.

"Kuga Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice was not soft, but it wasn't harsh neither, as she stopped briefly, her back turned. Natsuki can't look.

"H-Hai…?"

"It's our turn… to talk… " Shizuru looked at Harumi and smiled. "…Alone, please?"

Harumi nodded and bowed, rather princely in manner. Shizuru continued on towards the corner. Harumi glanced at Haruka who walked to follow her out the door. Natsuki wanted to stop the blonde but chose otherwise. She watched as the door opened and closed.

"Natsuki… please sit here, with me…" Shizuru's voice was comforting now. She patted the place in the long couch that was placed at the far end of the room. Natsuki strolled heavily, dreading what has to come.

_Where had all my blood gone? _

She glanced at Shizuru who quickly gave her a smile. As soon she sat beside the chestnut-haired girl, she felt her hands tremble uncontrollably, her eyes still not looking at the other.

Soft hands covered her own.

"Natsuki… tell me…" Shizuru's voice was a whisper…and with desperation. Natsuki finally gave in and stared at those crimson orbs. Shizuru continued.

"You… I…" the smile escaped the older girl's lips. "… Ara… Natsuki is making my words unsound."

"Shi-Shizuru… I have to tell yo—" Natsuki was silenced by Shizuru's hand.

"Before you do tell me anything, Natsuki… please confirm this first…" Natsuki waited. Shizuru sighed.

"I… We… know each other… right?" Natsuki felt a lump but nodded. Shizuru closed her eyes.

"We have known each other… and we were…close… right?" Natsuki can only nod. Shizuru's eyes had her hypnotized, yet again.

"We… When we kissed…" Natsuki winced. Shizuru continued, but this time, she held the biker's hand. "...It wasn't… It wasn't an accident…right?" The blue-haired felt she didn't need to answer that. Shizuru _–also_- felt she didn't need it.

Natsuki wanted to speak, but can't. Shizuru was monopolizing everything.

"Natsuki…" the call was soft – too incredibly soft. Natsuki stared at Shizuru, her jade eyes almost drowning. "Was I…?" Shizuru's words stopped. Natsuki gave a light squeeze on Shizuru's hand.

Encouragement… I'm the one needing that…

Shizuru smiled at her but quickly looked down. "Was I—Am I…" her voice was too low, Natsuki neared her face to hers, trying to listen –trying to capture– every beat of Shizuru's heart.

"Am I... in love… with you…?"

Again, Natsuki's world halted.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: I know.. I know... --ACK!-- someone...actually...stabbed me... arghhh..

LOL

Yes, cliffie... ooohhh, I know you missed it! Haha.. peace! Yes, uhm, back tracks for Harumi and Shizuru... reasons to why Harumi is sooo darn hated.. I love the hate your throwing her way guys, keep it up! Hence my name: hateKYEfever.

I'm having alot of personal issues now and so the next update might take longer--again.. so sorry.

Questions? mail me... Threats? MAIL ME... lol!

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Again, reviews..? Please? Thanks! haha.. I crave for it... and blah blah.. you know how I am..

THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT.. SO sorry if it was poorly written for anyone's taste or if the set up might be too questionable for some..

Visit my homepage sometimes... If you're sad or.. crazy.. cranky even.. And YES!! SAKURA addiction level 100!!! Yashan-kun a.k.a. Carmen.. It's because of her.. Haha!

Thank you again to those who sends out reviews, comments and lots of fluffiness! Everything is welcome... I know I have sooo much to improve on so keep 'em coming... I'm grateful for you all..

Hope you enjoy my other fics and yes, please leave reviews.. haha..

AND.. hmm what else? AH YES! Doujinshi! Who's got one? mail me.. please.. I need more doujinshis of MaiHime... hehe.. for addiction purposes..

Sooo there.. Thanks and... yea, please don't kill me too much.. LMAO

--

_Away I go!!_


	10. Corsican Corridor

--

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime..

A/N: Updates? Haha.. yes.. This is a gift to you guys for sending out reviews for chapter 9, and for Naolin's incredible gift! Thank you! Ah yes.. this is definietely shorter than the last one.. and is -- was-- extremely hard to revise.. -phew!-

Hopefully this chapter is enough to keep me moving, still.. and you guys, from actually killing me... haha!

Thank you, again, I'm truly grateful..

Please enjoy this - suggested background music is the chapter title, which is from Noir - and don't forget my reviews guys!

Ittadakimasu!

Warning: Multiple POVs... please don't get confused... I, myself, got confused! kidding... hahah!

* * *

**--**

**Maki Maki**

**--**

* * *

-- 

Chapter 10: Corsican Corridor

--

* * *

-- 

--

The peace and calmness of the afternoon got to her. It was sunny yet not that hot and sitting idly by the porch was just bad. She never wanted to waste such opportunity to stroll around the rest house. And yet, here she is, sitting alone.

Well – not quite.

"Harumi-san…?" Haruka's voice was an indication of it. She looked up and saw the blonde eyeing her.

Ah yes, they were discussing something.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san… Dozing off is one of my hobbies…" Her being cheeky almost gets her away out of anything. "Where were we?"

The blonde shook her head. "Natsuki and Shizuru…"

"What about them…?" Harumi noticed the frown on the other girl's face. "I'm so sorry… Ah—yes! How will I go about them knowing each other?"

Silence means yes—or so Harumi decided to believe in.

She stretched and yawned, much to Haruka's surprise, seeing how loose she's acting up. It was the first time, she's guessing, that the Suzushiro has seen her in one of her lazy moods.

"I'll give credit to Kuga for being—hmm, how will I put it…?" she raises her finger and taps it – rather annoyingly for Haruka – on her chin. "AH! Fashionable late…!" Her beaming really is getting to Haruka's nerve.

The blonde wanted to feel light headed for some reason and she wanted to scream at Yukino for still not being there. The white-haired girl went back to admiring the vastness of the sky.

"Haruka-san…" Switch roles.

"Yes…?"

"You think… I'm going too soft on the girl?"

Silence, yet again. And Harumi knew how torn Haruka is.

Simple people – simple minds.

"Wh-What ever do you mean?" Haruka decided to act. What more can she do? She's trapped and unfortunately, Harumi knows it!

It's that time of the year to rekindle the fire, the hate… the unending bitterness and blame for people and places and – events. And Haruka doesn't have much of a choice.

Be quiet and wilt. Say something and die.

Basically trapped, nonetheless... Where is Yukino?

Harumi smiled broadly, her eyes closed, the bloodied orbs taking in a rest so well-deserved. "Oh, you know what I mean…" The girl's feeble excuses of remaining neutral could be promising, but Harumi needs active players.

The show should begin soon…

"Do you think I'll get her…?" Harumi's change in question never helped. Much to Haruka's chagrin, she wished she had answered the first one.

"…get who?" Playing was unlike her. But the snow-haired girl is a player-- A very good one at that.

"Natsuki."

"What?!" Now that was unexpected. Haruka of course knew what Harumi meant by 'get her'… And she was seriously taking that it was Shizuru which was actually the subject here.

"You're not paying attention---?" Harumi's jokes and mindless throwing of words had been enough. Haruka asked again—clearer, she decided.

"You're aiming at Natsuki?" even the words were choked.

"Yes." By that, meaning the 'yes' is a 'yes' and though Haruka knew Harumi loves to play, the answer was seriously made. She tried breaking it down to bits and pieces she would definitely not enjoy putting back together.

Did the extent of the Tamagaki's playfulness reach Shizuru?

"We're you playing with Shizuru all this time?" Stopping is an option—but no.

Harumi opened one eye, her hair shadowing it. "No."

"Then… why…?"

Again, the simplicity of Haruka mesmerized her. Really…

"Oh… I see… by saying 'get her', you meant eliminate her, is that it?!" The realization – even not supported by any – hit hard as Haruka panicked at the easiness of how she, herself, said it. Harumi seemed likely to be a person who can do so.

The laughter even added to the fear she had for this person.

"No, no, no…Haruka-san…! You are so morose aren't you…?" Harumi denying things is unlikely, so the blonde took it that it was true. "Please—oh please, do not assume things… It's good that there's only you and me here…!"

Haruka felt nothing. Ashamed? Why? --Of berating this person to doing such 'horrific' deed… ?

But, she never imagined how relieved she was that killing Natsuki – for real – never reached Harumi's twisted script-writing.

"So, what do you mean…?"

"There you go—simplicity of questions!" Harumi pointed blankly. Haruka waited. "You see, I want to get her… Not have her… Just 'get' her… that Natsuki girl… Get it?"

The pun.

The laughter.

Everything…

It was useless.

Haruka turned her back and walked straight inside, it seems she won't get answers… But she'll warn Natsuki. She walked hastily leaving the amused Harumi all by herself on the porch.

--

--

"Ah—yes, alone at last..." Harumi raised her hand, widening it, reaching for something, up towards the heavens. Her eyes flinched because of the light striking down at her. It's gotten incredibly hot.

"My rose… "She mumbled, quite dreary, yet intensified only by the strength and defiance of those red burning eyes she possesses. Someone actually matched her and for that she's willing to do anything to rip off someone else's heart – if needed.

Closing her eyes was an after thought as she realized leaving it open is just the same as having them shut. She can't see anything anymore. The intensity of her desire is unbecoming.

She was never trained to have them

What are desires, any way?

Ah, yes.

Shizuru thought them to her.

Ranges and ranges of ill- gotten emotions, all packed up – summarized – in the book that is Shizuru. All Harumi had to do was 'read'.

Her laughter – it was a recorded music she plays over and over again. Her hands formed a fist now, still aiming up. Thinking about Shizuru makes her think of Natsuki... And her smile turned a little lopsided.

"I was never enough…"

--

--

Natsuki felt nothing.

The question was simple yet all she can do was go and be numb.

Shizuru was just asking. Why should she be this affected? And besides - she must've expected this!

The question was followed by stillness as both girls chose not to move in fear of ruining anything. Their hands are still clasped together, unmoving. Shizuru's breathing became ragged but Natsuki didn't mind as her own heartbeat drowned her ears.

The question, it shook her.

'_Was she in love with me?'_

It was hard to answer that.

Obviously Shizuru was in love with her. But even Natsuki wouldn't admit to that. And she got scared.

Then she ran away…

Which led her to the present situation: facing the dreaded truth, yet again…

'_Was Shizuru really in love with me?'_

'_Is she still in love with me?_

It hurt.

Why won't her heart stop screaming already…?

--

--

When I saw you came in, I knew something was a little too proverbial.

The way your eyes sparkled then dulled, the way your breath halted when you saw me, the way your sweat trickled as I greeted you… It was scary that I seem to actually remember you from nowhere.

For some time now, I have only relied so much on Harumi-san's help… She's all I got.

And everything, from the dress I wear now, to the things I eat, I entrusted to her.

Because, at one point, I knew I died.

But I can't remember… Funny… but—yes… It's sad.

I woke up… and knew not of why I still did… I almost believed I ceased to exist.

But there she was… and she was all I have.

She told me—a lot of things. A lot of which didn't make sense to me. I was blind.

Harumi-san… She was always there for me… And I needed that.

One by one, the pieces of me were solidified by her hand. Her eyes overlooked my mishaps and recreated my life before me. It was…so to speak… a rebirth.

Fujino Shizuru.

That was a start.

My name… It escaped your lips in a way that I know I liked… A little too much, perhaps.

Harumi-san refers me to a princess… And everyone else… all of the 'people' I was introduced to, the people Harumi-san brought in this house, regarded me so delicately.

I should know them, Harumi-san told me.

I knew them.

Do I know you, too?

Then… How close were we?

Were we always this… shy?

But then again, as you quietly lingered in my presence, I never saw the 'desire' from you to actually let me know who you are…

More so… Who you _were_…

I don't know why, but Harumi-san never told me about you. Nobody told me about you…

Were you that insignificant?

I was 'reacquainted' to my 'friends' long, oh-so-long ago. But you weren't there… And you were never mentioned. Though I thought I remembered clearly that I was reminded of people who were not there that day.

Did my memory fail me again this time?

If so… I'm sorry…

But…

Your lips… they are too familiar.

Back then, Harumi-san is the only one I was accustomed to. She was the only one I can rely on. No one held me so close other than her.

She was what is familiar.

But you?

Who are you?

Why did you--- do that…?

Why did I answer it?

Kuga Natsuki. Where have you been?

Somehow… somehow I knew…

I knew I missed you…

But –

Why does it hurt?

It hurts… Somewhere…

It hurts badly… Kuga Natsuki…

It seems that amongst those that I have met, you're the only one my body, my heart, my soul, seemed to remember the best…

And yet you also seemed to be the only one I have forgotten the most…

--

--

"Please…" Shizuru's voice was supple against her face. "…tell me anything… Am I? Am I in love with you?" Natsuki didn't notice how or when it happened, but their bodies are pinned together now.

Chained together…

Her hand move on accord as it gently moved up and down the older girl's back. She can't give up now.

But what will she do?

What will she say?

To actually admit to Shizuru that – YES, the girl was indeed in love with her, and that surprisingly, she could still be, even after so long, would be too selfish on her part. But it will do well for her, right?

Isn't that too egotistic?

She could rewrite her mistake by just saying "yes" now.

Say "yes", and this castle can go down in ashes—along with it, that spawn of what not!

Yes… This is it.

Shizuru is in love with her. Still. Natsuki knew that!

And all she has to do is tell Shizuru one, simple word.

_But--- isn't that cheating, Natsuki? _

The clutching of hands on her chest brought her back, the urgency of the matter pressed her in the form of Shizuru's body as it inclined towards her.

_What should I say to you, Shizuru?_

"Shizuru…" Natsuki closed her eyes and laid her head near the other's ears. "I'm sorry… But I cannot answer that…" Shizuru moved her face away to look at the blue-haired. And it broke Natsuki to see that her cheeks are already soaked.

Natsuki's pained expression contradicted her fingers as they softly wiped Shizuru's tear-soaked face. And almost on instinct, Shizuru leaned in to the touch.

_Say yes, you idiot! Just say it!_

"I…" her hand stopped and the crimson-eyed girl looked at her now, waiting. As always…

And so she decided. "I… don't mind…"

"…Natsuki-chan…?"

Ambiguity. She must not go with that. Natsuki sighed and almost too sudden, she pulled the girl in a hug. Shizuru was too startled to comment.

"Shizuru…" an intake of the girl's scent... "I don't have to answer that…And honestly, I don't mind if you can't remember… "The scent of Shizuru never appealed to her this much. "… Not that I don't care…"

"But—"

"Hush…please… " Her softness; it's everything Natsuki wanted to have in her harsh life. "…Remembering… it's for things that have been _forgotten_… And I—I don't think you take love for something that you would forget so easily… neh?" Her smile could betray her anytime, and Natsuki will stop minding from now on.

"…Natsuki…"

_You deserve to know..._

"So please.. don't ask me that... I won't - I cannot - give an answer to you...I will never be sure of the truthfulness of that knowledge..." Her hand touched the chestnut-haired goddess before her. "But--it won't make any difference... whether you love me, loved me, or not..."

_...no lies..._

Shizuru gasped as Natsuki got up and kneeled in front of her.

"...What I'm sure of is that I love you, Shizuru…" Her smile never wavered. She held out a hand, and her heart sank as Shizuru placed hers on top of it.

_I will make you mine... again.._

She will be a prince... A king, even. And she'll take Shizuru. Little by little.

_And this time... I'll never let go..._

Her heart was heavy, but as Shizuru smiled at her, understanding evident in those crimson eyes, Natsuki knew it'll be okay.

_...never again..._

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: No cliffie this time.. Haha.. I got uhm.. less inspired to give you guys reasons to kill me... yes-- I'm still heart broken.. gahh... I'd never find happiness... haha! LMAO..

Anyways, how was it? Please send in reviews... Okay? If you're new, please don't hesitate in sending one for this chapter or the others.. let me know if I disgust you... haha.. kidding..

Stabbing? ahhh... I gues not, huh? No.. No stabbing this time.. hehe..I gave you a --juicy-- chappie.. hehe..

I'm sorry if the story is boring, but please bear with me... this is an experiment.. and well-- I really want to see this through the end... fufufu... So please... If you have to flame me, do it.. Mail me.. and I'll make sure I mail you back... Questions? same routine guys..

Naolin, thanks so much for the doujins... really... so much.. I owe you..

There! Oh yes... check my homepage, uhmm... Double by BoA... gaaahh! Just.. uh.. check it.. heheh..

-sigh- There you go guys.. I'd be taking two days off... need to heal, y' know.. hope you enjoyed this chapter... I'll do better next time.. I squeezed my brains out, and I'm tempted to do the same with another vital body part.. you know, the one below the prain, and above your tummy? Haha.. make a guess..? Nah!

Grr.. I'll stop here now.. no ranting for tonight.. SOo... see yah! and Please read and review my other works.. Oh--- and don't forget this one too, ok? Thanks!

--

_"I'm off, to never never land!!!"_


	11. Strike Three

--

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Haha.. **I'm baaaaack**.. quite a longer vacation, neh? I'm so sorry I was gone longer than expected... Yea.. LMAO!

--hides.quicker.than.you.can.say.kill.the.batter!--

Yes.. do apologize for the delay.. eep I enjoyed my vacation thoroughly, browsing and reading fictions... OOOhhh--- I got hooked up with glowie's translation of Firerei's Equilibrium...also a NatShiz, check it out! Yes, a masterpiece! hehe.. Good job glowie..

Well yeah.. here it is guys... chapter 11, book 2.. LMAO... book 2? geez, where did that came from??

Hope you enjoy this one...For ultimate mood-set; listen to End of the World by Yuki Kajiura from .hack//sign... don't have? The usual place guys.. hint: MY HOMEPAGE..

Thank you for the reviews sent for chapter 10... It lightened the load.. My heart feels a tad better now! BANZAI!!

_scoobz: thanks! -wink wink- LMAO!_

_Doujins from volk, thanks so much pal! It energized me.. haha!_

_Naolin: Yep... I'll be writing a new fic soon...soonnnnn... great god soooonnn... hahaha! And yes.. I'd certainly ask for your help.. thanks in advance!_

GUYS, thanks for the support! It's good to have new readers.. I appreciate the time you give in reading my --err-- fics.. haha! Sorry if I wasn't able to reply to the reviews made by some... But you all know how grateful I am.. I'll do my best to not dissappoint you all.. LMAO... ranting... ranting...

Feeds, again please? THANKS!!

--haha.. just remembered, nobody gets to stab me last update, neh? hahah! I'm ready for the stabbing now.. it is on!-- teehee!

Sidenote:

There's a scene inspired by a doujin by Doropanda Tours... it's on the first part.. so.. yea.. on with it!

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 10: Strike Three

--

* * *

-- 

--

The sun shone rather brightly today. It hurts in the eyes and irritates anyone as short tempered as a… certain someone.

But this time, that someone didn't mind.

No.

Not at all.

Most especially if all she could see is that incredibly white, always fresh-looking, skin. And not to mention those lips that, although the sun felt like it could dry up a lake, remained youthful and so pinkish red. The hair felt like silken waves woven majestically, fitted like a crown for this single person.

The biker's jade eyes roamed gently, as if 'feeling' the texture of that alabaster skin, careful not to mar that incredible patch. She decided to travel down, and landed unconsciously on those careful yet deft fingers which carefully peeled a lucky mandarin picked amongst the rest.

"Hmm…?" Shizuru's voice sounded melodic to her as she turned crimson. The older girl caught up to her staring and now she curses her inattentiveness!

"…Is there…something wrong Natsuki?"

"Ah..etou… Nothing… G-Go on… please don't mind me…"

"Ara… But Natsuki is asking the impossible…!" The sweet laughter followed suit. Natsuki's face could never be any redder!

Shizuru carefully watched the blue-haired girl as the latter tried hard to hide herself and do something else other than be hypnotized by her.

"…there… I'm not stari—looking anymore…" Natsuki almost admitted; her back turned to not meet those joyful cherry eyes.

"But… I don't mind if Natsuki stares at me…"

"…Look, I'm really sorry I…-- Hey! I'm not staring!" Natsuki turned to look at the grinning chestnut haired woman, happily savoring her slip. "I…I was… I was not! O-Oi! I was just looking, see!"

"Ara…ara… why would Natsuki stare like that? Don't Natsuki know how to peel a mandarin?"

"…E-EH? I… I was just… and hey! I said I wasn't st-staring!"

"I said I don't mind at all… Natsuki can stare at me anytime…" Shizuru beamed at the fuming and very red Natsuki. "And Natsuki doesn't have to be this shy…"

Natsuki averted her eyes. She can't help it!

She just can't get enough of Shizuru…

"Natsuki…?"

It sounded safe… felt safe… so she heeded the call…

…and came in contact with a slightly chilled and wonderfully sweet mandarin slice. Shizuru's finger smoothly pushed the morsel in her mouth as all Natsuki could do is to leave a small opening for the unexpected gesture.

"Please don't apologize… for staring…or looking at me… as you put it…" The older girl's voice was small, but happy. "…and don't you think it's just fitting…?"

Natsuki mirrored a question.

"…Well…" Shizuru continued, picking up another slice of the mandarin, preparing to do something 'wonderful' yet again.

"…I only found out that Natsuki was indeed staring— no_, looking_… because I," she lifted her fingers and gently fed the slice to a still dumbfounded biker.

"…I, too, am looking- no, _staring even_ – at you, Natsuki…"

Natsuki can't help but open her mouth, not for the purpose of welcoming the food given. Shizuru's smile filled her, and though she knows she's blushing beet red now – it never did subsided anyway – she eagerly returned that wonderful sunshine.

--

--

"Hmm... so they went out again…" Harumi said rather simply. Alistia only nodded, the smile on her face seemed empty and for the first time, Harumi's ever quick eyes and wit failed to notice.

"Do you need something, Haru-kun?"

Harumi looked at Alistia, the tired eyes spoke a lot, requested a lot.

It dulled greatly.

"No… thank you…"

Dismissed, Alistia bowed and left the room, heavy on her steps. Harumi continued her entertainment; the tearing of papers into small pieces.

--

--

They touched and let go.

Much like every night, at the end of their 'dates', Natsuki would ask for Shizuru's hand and squeeze it.

And much like every night, at the end of their 'dates', Shizuru would give her hand to the girl who came from nowhere and took her heart like a thief.

And she firmly believes the act had been committed countless of times.

Not that she minds.

Natsuki smiled her sad smile, like every night, and Shizuru would smile the same, a 'thank you' never forgotten. She can never miss that part.

"I... I need to go now…"

The last part was the integral piece of their rendezvous.

"…Yes, and I'm sad Natsuki has to…"

And it was important for them not to flinch.

"Goodnight then…"

It was the hardest… since no one would – could – make this any easier.

"Yes, Natsuki… Goodnight…"

At least, they silently agreed to not say good bye.

Never again.

--

--

Natsuki felt a hand tap her lightly as she almost dozed off.

"Neh, Kuga? You tired?" The biker looked at the blonde girl who curiously eyed her. She never thought this woman would actually be a close 'ally' of hers.

Smiling weakly, she stretched out and apologized for worrying the other, which earned her a smack on the head.

"So into yourself, huh? I was just worrying that our _free launder_ might be getting bored at her life!" Haruka poked Natsuki's forehead which made the other fall back.

"…Haruka-chan… that's loader… free load---" Yukino was cut off by Haruka's finger as two of it covered the smaller girl.

"No, no, no Yukino… remember? You don't get to lecture me for the next three weeks… "The softness of Haruka's voice made Yukino blush. Natsuki just shook her head.

"…Saa… was that even reprimanding, Suzushiro?"

"...Shut it, Kuga!" Haruka turned to Yukino again. "Now, remember? You let me spend an entire afternoon with that Tamagaki last week and for that…" Haruka angled her face to put emphasis on what she's going to say.

"Kikukawa Yukino… You own me… BIG TIME…"

Yukino only sweat dropped, but remained silent, nonetheless. She decided she'd really let this one slip.

Natsuki, however, wasn't able to do keep still.

"Oh! Now that's just classic! Yukino _owns_ you? You might mean 'owe' but… well, sounds good to me anyhow…" to which both brunette and blonde, upon realizing the mistake, blushed.

Haruka turned pleading eyes to Yukino. "I suppose I would prefer you correcting me…"

"Oh, no Haruka –c h a n… you should learn to be brave and learn on your own!" Natsuki stood and winked at the blonde.

"You're very happy today, aren't you, Natsuki-san…?" Yuki intervened which earned her a "thank you" from the almost defeated Haruka.

Now it's Natsuki's turn to become a tomato as she fumbled on what to say as an excuse. Yukino tipped her glasses and looked at Haruka who grinned at the biker.

"N-No fair… It's two against one…" Natsuki sat grumpily. Yukino sat beside her and leaned in.

"…Uh… Yukino… I'm here… Why are _you_ there with Kuga?" Haruka almost panicked as she saw Yukino inched closer to Natsuki, who seemed not at all bothered.

"You really think…it's two…against one…?" Natsuki gaped at Yukino because of what the latter just said.. Her eyes frowned, not minding the clearly annoyed, confused and completely out-of-it Haruka.

Yukino gave her a smile.

And it hit her.

She smiled back and stood up. Haruka was still teed off but she was tugged by Yukino in place of the now-leaving Natsuki.

"O-Oi! What was that all about?" Haruka was still saying. Yukino just giggled while still getting hold of her.

"Mou… don't mind it, Haruka… You're lucky to have a woman so wise… I concede…" Natsuki grinned and raised her hand, indicating that she 'surrenders'.

Haruka still had a knot on her forehead but the mention of 'lucky', 'woman', and 'wise' hit her all at one.

And now, said blonde felt that her blood all went north.

Fortunately, Kuga Natsuki already left the room, leaving the two to enjoy their privacy.

--

--

When she stepped inside the mansion, Alistia was already there to welcome her.

It was like this, every night. And although Shizuru is greeted with a smile, a side comment is never left unheard.

"…Enjoyed the newcomer's company, ojousama?" The taunting smile, darkened orbs and gripping body movements never did daunt her.

"Hai… Pretty much, Alistia-san…" she turned her heel to hurry to her room.

But she should've known better not to expect an easy escape.

"Hmmm, glad to know… Tamagaki-sama always makes sure that the ojousama enjoys everything --- all the time… without worries… neh?"

Somehow, this play of words has gotten worst each passing day, and more and more, Shizuru felt the need to just shove Alistia to Harumi's room and be done with it!

Obviously, the woman sporting curls almost equally as brown as hers is only devoted to the young snow-haired.

And oddly unfortunate, Harumi is devoted to Shizuru.

Which makes things a little more complicated.

"Ojousama…?" the teasing voice called her attention once again. She turned and sighed and decided to play along.

"I'm sorry… Much as I want to stay up, I am greatly in need of rest…"

"Oh… I _greatly_ apologize…" Alistia frowned, feigning worry, disgusting Shizuru even more. "I was just wondering if you could visit Tamagaki-sama in her room… even once in a while…? Or just for tonight?" Her words are sharpened, and tainted.

Shizuru felt something ache.

And Alistia found something wonderful.

"…But since the ojousama is tired yet happy, then of course I firmly believe that Tamagaki-sama wouldn't mind being forgotten every once in a whi---"

"I haven't forgotten about her!"

Her outburst was unnecessary but she somehow felt the need to say something strong.

Maybe, to at least level what she's feeling…

Perhaps to even ease her mind… and surprisingly, her heart…

She can't place a name to it. She just can't.

"…If you say so, ojousama…" Alistia bowed with a triumphant smile, and turned to leave the still stunned and slightly flushed Shizuru.

The chestnut-haired steadied herself. And contemplated on what Alistia just said.

_Harumi…_

She was the one who smiled at her and gave her the thing she really needed to be able to look forward to a tomorrow.

She was the one who cradled her and shielded her from unknown emotions that makes her so weak…

She was the one who promised a gift, that Shizuru now enjoys heftily.

_Harumi…_

_--_

"_Who are you?" my voice was low, and sharp. I never moved to shove her hand away, as this stranger freely stroked my hair. But I knew the look I'm giving her was too strong._

"_Harumi…" she answered quicker to my liking._

"_And…" I bared my teeth. I wanted to crush her… mock her… kill her "…why are you here…?" _

_She returned my smile and it surprised me that I thought she exactly wore mine. It was bitter. So darn bitter._

"_I'm here to make you happy… Shizuru – hime…"_

--

Shizuru felt her body weakened.

And felt that her cheeks were now, once again, wet. Her arms automatically wrapped around her. And almost too instantly, she was now desperately trying to control her sobbing.

She wanted to divert her mind into thinking about something wonderful, something that would make her smile… Something like Natsuki…

Fleetingly though, Harumi's image blurred that of the biker's…

And all at once, a thousand and one emotion bombarded Shizuru. She hugged herself fiercer and dropped down on her knees, her sobbing turned to light wails, her lips shook, her eyes heavily burdened.

--

--

She can't remember anything… yet again… and now found herself lying clothe and cleaned on her bed.

_Yes, last night…_

Her continuous cries sent someone running to her side. Quickly, she felt herself being carried to a room, her hand still refused to let go of her own body.

She felt hands softly caress her hair, incoherent whispers flooded her ears.

In between continued sobs, she vaguely saw eyes as red as her own, carrying that same passion that she could've sworn were too similar to how her eyes looked way, way back…

Shizuru looked at her side and saw a patch of white feather-like hair lounged just on the edge of her bed.

The owner's breathing steadied and the body slowly rose, waking from a deep, dreamless slumber, the white feathers duller than usual.

The smile was ready, though... always...

It was warm…

Too warm…

"Ohayo, Shizuru-hime…" Harumi's tired eyes glinted.

Shizuru can only nod.

And now Shizuru understood that amongst the thousand and one emotion that she felt last night, amongst those feelings that she still feels right now, one of them is most certainly called guilt.

--

--

Reito was surprised that someone would actually call him at an early time like this. More so, this number is only known to Mikoto…

"Yes? Kanzaki here..."

Ah—and yes… he almost forgot.

"Ohayo, Alistia-san! It's been so long, neh?"

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: ...

FUFUFU... cliffie? YEP!! STAB ME!! haha.. Yes, alot has returned for this chapter, the vagueness and the secret plotting... Reito's back.. -welcome back! mwah! mwah!- And oohhh, yes, confusion on Shizuru's part.. understandable though, don't you agree?

Haha.. I'm back as the meanie. And that's thanks to the rest I had... Thank you for the reviews you guys sent... I'm sorry if this is not to the liking of many, please send in reviews anyways... It will help alot! And I'm sure I'll be able to improve... hehehe... let's hope! kidding.. AGAIN, THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT... running on chappie 11...

Comments, flames, suggestions, and THREATS -- yep I'm open to threats, again, so.. go for it! -- are always welcome.. If you're new to this fic and me, well, yeah, I rant alot.. haha..

Music? My homepage as usual, is for everyone's use... haven't uploaded anything yet... except for Samson by Regina Spektor... The lyrics seemed off, but listen to it, think of our beloved Shizuru-sama, and BAM!! Ultimate heart-break! haha..Yea, please enjoy!

I'm also into escaflowne sound tracks and enya hymns and soon enough, I'll be uploading them, soooo... you know how music influences me... hahah! heads up!

Guys, the feeds please... mwah! If you're new, don't hesitate-- FLAME--err, send in a review! Stop the manic author that is me! LMAO! kidding.. please send in a review.. I would certainly appreciate the time guys... Thanks!

And hope you enjoy my other fics..

--

_"I'm off to get angsty!!"_


	12. How the Dragon wished for the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Hehe.. Sorry for the late update.. Got some... err.. okay.. no excuses this time.. STAB please? lmao!

Anyways.. here it is.. because you guys are so wonderful in giving feeds, I hope this one compensates for the lack of action last chappie.. Suggested music: Sora's Folktale. Or just check my new featured playlist... same place guys... homepage..

I promised to go 'deep'...and deeper I go... hehe..

Again, this is an experiment... The title is because of Shiho-sama, and my chap titles, most of the time, don't make sense... Unless you squint a little.. hehe...

I'm doing extensions soooo I need loops and the works.. sorry if this is not to your liking... but I promise to always give it my best!

"Banzai, kye no baka!!!!"

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 12: How the Dragon wished for the Sky

--

* * *

-- 

--

It came in as a surprise but welcomed nonetheless.

The logical nudging of Yukino to have her visit old friends was too much. It was fitting, yes, and she had to admit over the weeks she had stayed in the Kikukawa mansion, her attention focused solely on getting Fujino Shizuru back.

Selfishness on her part, yet again…

--

--

When she left, she was thinking of just how to get away from Shizuru – no, away from Shizuru's love. It wasn't of any other reason, really.

She only had one thing on her mind at that time.

Never did the thought of possibly hurting her friends' dawn on her. She wasn't someone who would leave clues for others.

And all those years, Fujino Shizuru occupied her mind. Shizuru only…

Was that even fair?

She hurt Shizuru—yes.

But what about Mai? Didn't she place the other girl on a tight circumstance, knowing full well that she may have given out clues of her ultimate escape?

Mai suffered. She carried the guilt of knowing first hand the tragedy of two people; the knowledge that it was Shizuru's love that drove Natsuki away, and the knowledge that it was Natsuki's cowardice that drove Shizuru to the edge.

And of the others? All the same, friends or not, her 'demise' was never taken easily.

But did she care?

No.

Not one bit.

--

--

All of those times, she pondered whether what she did was right. But she never intended it for the purpose of apologizing to her friends.

As always, it was Fujino Shizuru she had in mind.

It wasn't really fair.

The numerous people she had left out of this game she played; did she care?

When she snapped, woke up and decided to come back, only one name resounded:

Fujino Shizuru.

Fujino Shizuru.

Fujino Shizuru.

The older girl was the most hurt. But everyone else was also bruised because of her carelessness. Death was her excuse.

But even Kuga Natsuki feared the loneliness of years. And her heart ached.

She had only one person in mind.

Fujino Shizuru.

Now… was that even fair?

--

--

"So—" Natsuki looked up at Haruka. She was busy arranging her things in the room provided for her.

Prior to that, she shared to the Suzushiro-Kikukawa pair about her plans on rekindling friendship with the others. She wanted to at least apologize and, if possible, make up for lost time.

One thing that she decided to have was the resolve of actually becoming sensitive with the feelings of others.

With a certain chestnut-haired, it was difficult – so incredibly difficult.

_Better start with friends, neh?_

"A week? Don't you think that'll be – err—hard for you?" Haruka leaned in the door.

Natsuki placed her things aside; all pack and ready. "No. I'm optimistic about this. I—" She sighed before continuing. "I haven't said anything about this to Shizuru yet, though…"

Haruka shook her head. She had placed bets on this kid for said girl, and her candidate's been moving forward and back.

Not good.

"…All those 'dates'? And you haven't eased up on her? C'mon, Kuga, you don't want her thinking you left—again, do you?"

The words were heavy – but very true.

Although Shizuru never asked her where she had been all these years and she never offered any explanation, it was obvious that at some point in time, Natsuki left Shizuru.

For the reason why, Shizuru never pushed to know…

All the dates they shared were so light – but full. They never asked, never explained, never worried. They just enjoyed the day and dreaded the end of it. Then expect the other to visit and the other to wait.

Just like that.

Natsuki always reminds Shizuru not to go easy on her, She wanted to make sure that she earns Shizuru's love, above all else.

Earn… not just be remembered.

Countless of times, the crimson-eyed would try and tell her something, but Natsuki –knowing that it would be those three simply vast words – quickly stops any attempt.

Not yet, she would always say.

And understanding the depth of those words from the biker, seeing the guilt and desperation that wells up every now and then, Shizuru would always just lets it be.

"Yeah… I should tell her…" Natsuki finally said, though Haruka doubted the manner the other girl would.

--

--

"Hmm… A week…?"

They're at the same place, same spot, as the other day and are sitting next to each other. Natsuki tried her hardest not to sway.

"Yes… B-but… I'll see you as soon as I get back!" That came out rather loudly and Shizuru was quite shocked but giggled nonetheless.

"..Ara…" Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, almost making the younger girl jump, and tried to bring the other girl to look at her. "…Natsuki is free to go anywhere…"

And that didn't sound good for Natsuki. The sadness was there, she knows it. Natsuki tried to contradict the statement but all too sudden, Shizuru's face contorted in pain, the older girl's hand supported her forehead.

"M-Maa… Shi-Shizuru, what is it?"

"...It hurts… my…head…" Shizuru managed a smile through pained expression. She unconsciously clutched her chest. Natsuki noticed it. Shizuru's mind is in turmoil…as well as her heart.

It broke her.

Somehow, Shizuru's statement earlier made the older girl remember and was now struggling to ease the pain. Shizuru mumbled something about Natsuki not worrying, and that it will pass.

This is what scares Natsuki, the process of healing was really never easy. And although she promised herself that she will be the one who'll make Shizuru remember, seeing the girl in pain kills her.

Slowly she got up. And did the next thing that came into her mind.

Shizuru, amidst her twitching, felt strong arms surround her. Natsuki's soft words of comfort filled her senses. And though Natsuki's scent is too familiar it hurt, Shizuru managed a smile. She twitched every now and then, hurt every now and then. And Natsuki inched closer, as if wanting to partake to any ache Shizuru is feeling.

It was impossible, physically impossible.

But somehow, Shizuru felt her hand respond and wrapped them to Natsuki, making their body closer than possible.

Natsuki knew her shirt was wet. Shizuru quietly sobbed, her fingers dug deeply to her back. The blue-haired didn't mind.

The hurt was shared.

"…I'm sorry… Natsuki… I don't know why—"

"Hush… No need to say sorry… Please…"

Shizuru smelled sweet. And Natsuki knew Shizuru is now intoxicated by her scent as well. But the consequence of that, instead of romance, was of nightmare. Natsuki felt the older girl convulse, then stop, then shake again.

Shizuru was trying to remember. Because she knows somehow, she remembered something.

"Please… stop…"

Natsuki's voice was fevered. Shizuru's mumbling continued.

"Please…"

The pleading continued. The sobbing never stopped.

"…stop now… Shizuru…"

The plead never reached anyone's ear. The pain heightened.

"You can't… please… just… stop…"

Natsuki's words ran around. Over and over. Shizuru's hand fell on the ground.

"Sh-Shizuru… you don't… have to…"

Her eyes are shut. But her heart was bare. Natsuki saw it, but refused to acknowledge the fact that Shizuru wanted to remember her.

No matter what.

"NO! No, Shizuru…!"

She was just too scared.

"Na-Natsuki…"

The voice was faint. Shizuru's face lay limp on Natsuki's chest.

"Shizuru! Stop this!"

The maddening pain blocked everything… but ironically, her heart lay open. Natsuki wanted to shake Shizuru out of her reverie.

"Please!"

"N-Natsuki…"

"Shizuru… Please…!"

Natsuki's arms tightened around the girl. Shizuru opened her eyes, red and dull. The pain was there.

"I'm…"

"No! Shizuru… please…"

Leisurely, as if waking up, Shizuru pushed Natsuki. And with one sudden sigh, she ended her tears.

Her hands move swiftly, wiping her face and fixing stray hair. Natsuki stayed in position, immobile and astounded.

_Now what just happened?_

"…Shi…Shizuru…?" her mouth formed the syllables but it went out as air.

The girl looked at her and smiled; no trace of pain.

No nothing.

It ended.

"I'm quite fine now, Natsuki…" the playfulness. Natsuki sighed, letting out a smile of her own.

"…I'm glad…" She reluctantly reached for the girl's hand and was accepted generously.

"Maa… Natsuki was very helpful… I—Ara!" Shizuru quickly pointed at Natsuki's wet shirt. The biker blushed.

"…Gomen, Natsuki… I'm so clumsy…" Shizuru tried to wipe her shirt with a piece of cloth she got from their things but – ofcourse – it was of no use.

Natsuki tried her hardest not to blush some more because of the contact. "…Etou… No… Don't mind it…" Natsuki caught Shizuru's frantic hands.

"Natsuki…"

The biker looked at Shizuru quizzically.

"It's okay, you know… Be sure to come back after you're done with things…"

Natsuki's eyes widened. Her smile failed to hide. Shizuru also gave her a joyful beam, but the seriousness of her tone was not ignored.

"… I'll be back… A week, only… Shizuru…" Natsuki can't help but hug the other girl tight. The chestnut-haired, although very much surprised and elated, hugged back.

"Promise…?" Shizuru was asking to tease Natsuki's rather solemn take.

"Promise..." Natsuki answered to appease Shizuru's failing heart.

--

--

"Hmmm, back early Shizuru-hime?" Harumi was indeed amazed to see Shizuru in the house at this time. Usually, the girl is with the biker for the whole day and would only come back late at night.

It actually made her heart jump.

"Ah, yes! Harumi-san doesn't want to see me around…?" Shizuru's voice mirrored her happiness from the date with Natsuki. Harumi smiled evenly.

"Of course not, Hime-chan…" Harumi bowed the turned her back, much to Shizuru's surprise. Normally, the snow-haired would invite her to tea, or a stroll in the gardens.

But considering what she had been doing these past weeks; wasn't she the first to ignore…?

Shizuru felt her heart ache again.

She felt the need to do something.

"Harumi-san…"

Sure enough, Harumi turned to her, quite surprised but still composed.

"Would you like… to go for a walk?"

At first, Harumi looked as if she would mutter a decline but Shizuru actually felt relieved when the other girl answered her with a smile.

"Of course, Hime-chan…"

--

--

Shizuru knew that although Natsuki had occupied her days and even dreams for almost a month now, they have never bordered to newer grounds. It was always just the enjoyment of the day.

She likes Natsuki. Now.

But she really wanted to know whether she had feelings for the girl before.

Because that actually holds them both back.

Somehow, Natsuki seemed reluctant in fully accepting the fact that she might really be in love with her NOW, regardless of the past. Shizuru learned those little traits because they all seemed familiar.

Her head ached.

Again, whenever she tried to remember, her head and heart ached.

It all ached.

And what she wanted Natsuki to do was actually tell her everything, just to make the pain go all at once.

But Natsuki is Natsuki. And the older girl feels that this could go on if Natsuki stays the way she is.

But then again, can she make a difference?

"…Hime-chan…?"

She was so caught up with her thought that she forgot where she was… more importantly, who she was with…

"...H-Harumi-san…?" Shizuru can only mutter a question, which was answered by a hearty laugh.

It pained her.

If twins could feel what the other feels, then maybe Harumi is related to her. Because Shizuru knows that those red sharp eyes are feeling more…something more…

Had she been leeching so eagerly?

"You're tired. It wasn't wise to stroll around after being out for so long already…" Harumi was saying, retreating back to the mansion, the pained eyes well-hidden.

But Shizuru can see it, still. And the transparency of it is unnerving.

Yes, Harumi devoted herself to making the Fujino heir happy. But did she ask for the snow-haired to do it? It's not as if she wanted it!

But... She needed it.

At one point, she needed someone.

And Harumi was there.

_What happened to me?_

Why is Harumi so eager to please her… that she is so willing to stay a wallflower? The slightly taller girl always puts her first, doesn't matter if the gesture was appreciated or not.

The presents...

Always... always for her.

And then there's the last 'gift' the snow-haired gave her… A gift she knew she wanted...knew she needed the most… but, the gift...it's—

_Natsuki… why do I hurt whenever I'm with you…? And yet.. I can't stop..._

She needed answers. Asking it from Harumi would be too much.

_Harumi gave me everything… And what do I do in return?_

Harumi was something she can lean on… _Only_ lean on…

_I need someone I can walk with…_

God, her head ached.

_But how can I want someone who actually makes me hurt someone else in the process…? That's… unfair…_

It darn ached so badly.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

Harumi is close, but she can't see her.

"N.nnn…"

Her mouth's shut, like a doll trapped in a nightmare. Her hand clamped on her face.

"Shh… It'll be alright…"

Her body was lifted from the ground; she felt the strength and the uninvited warmth of arms so familiar, yet sadly not enough. But—what is enough?

"…I'll take care of you… just relax okay…I'll get us in..."

"NNnnn…"

"Shh… Just relax, neh? I'll get you to your room..."

They moved swiftly and she felt the pain easing away. Harumi can always make the pain go away.

_"Shizuru-hime… I have a present for you…" Harumi laid a box on her bed, but she ignored it._

_"Go on… don't you want it?"_

_"No…" Her voice was not cold anymore. Not with Harumi._

_"Oh..? Hmm, what a shame…What do you want then…Hime-chan?"_

_Her head shot up and searched the crimson eyed, testing the truthfulness in them, daring the limit._

_"Truth."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want… I need the truth…"_

_"I see..." Harumi's smile never did give answers. So she pushed._

_"That's the only gift I want…"_

_The silence was longer. But the wait…_

_"…The truth…? Of course Hime-chan… I'll give you the gift that you want…"_

_…was worth it._

Shizuru still can't move, think, speak… But her tears flowed.

And this time, it was because she remembered something else other than Natsuki.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: Annndddd... I'm running for cover! -grins-

So, how was it? Review this one please? Tell me anything.. hehe.. Then again, this is an experiment..so yeah..stabbing? Be my guest! LMAO! Again, anything is accepted. My mood set? FEATURED PLAYLIST comrades!! click my homepage and-- BANZAI!!

If you're new, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or so.. And I do apologize if I rant so much.. It's part of the menu.. hehe..

Nothing much today soo.. yea.. click the review button, please?

If you just read the story, thanks so much for giving time in reading my first ever non-oneshot made for an existing anime... It'll help to get feedbacks.. lol

And for those who has 'extra' time.. please enjoy my other fictions... and visit my imeem page.. it's good to read and chill with jmusic.. lmao..

--

_"Say... can you make me shut it?"_


	13. Heads or Tails?

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Ugh.. Yes, late late late.. Sorry guys... I'm caught up.. hehe.. anyways, here it is.. the 13th chap.. brrr... I'm extending this experiment--so heads up! Thank you for the reviews... keep 'em coming..

And yes.. hehhe.. I'm publishing my Nao fic!!! whoopieeee!! Come on, whip me!! LMAO! No I got the urge over the week and decided to revise it so I'm sure that I'll still be alive after I post it... haha..

Back to this chapter, I'm setting up a mood for everyone, so, on my homepage, listen to Replica...I placed it on top of my featured playlist... It doesn't mean much... But the beat is suggestive of the upcoming chapters.. soooo... no blinking! lol

I'm sorry if I'm late and if this chapter is not to your liking, I'll rant more later.. ENJOY!

--

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 13: Heads or Tails?

--

* * *

-- 

--

The travel back was longer than anticipated. Natsuki left Yukino's place, dragging the Kikukawa and Suzushiro tandem as well. She gave the Romanesque mansion a last giddy look and started to remember how she got here. Out in the open, Natsuki also had a good look at the huge mountain standing as walls; the same huge mountain she and Mikoto trekked a month ago to get here… to get near Shizuru.

_Shizuru…_

Much to Haruka's dismay, Natsuki still decided not to at least give Shizuru a visit before going away. She opted to reason out that the travel will be longer if they move back and forth from the rest house to Yukino's place then set off again.

Natsuki knew that 'yesterday' was enough… She'll be back anyway.

She'll be back… and _she'll_ be waiting.

Right now, she needs to go forward.

--

--

"Good morning, Shizuru-sama…" Alistia's voiced hummed as she placed the tray in front of the just woken chestnut haired. Unlike the Alistia of the night, this one showed great concern as she carefully fixed Shizuru's meal.

"A-Arigatou…" Shizuru searched for animosity and waited patiently for a throw. None came. Alistia only smiled at her, questioning the intensity of her stare. Shizuru shied away.

"…Harumi-san…?" She averted.

"She's out by the gardens… would you like me to call her?" Still, the gentle words that is surprisingly so true to hear.

She thought for awhile.

_Natsuki…_

…and decided to give her heart a break.

"Yes please…"

Alistia beamed and bowed, and almost giddily walked out of the room, leaving the crimson eyed slightly confused at the change of treatment.

She shook her head, and decided that 'yesterday' was enough… She'll be waiting anyway.

She'll be waiting… and _she'll_ be back.

Right now, she needs to stay firmly planted on the ground.

--

--

"Natsuki!" Mai's voice was impossible not to hear. Natsuki can only smile as she stood waiting for the busty orange-head to 'collide' to her.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Mai's voice rang even louder as she tackled the biker to the ground, her excitement evident. Mikoto stood nearby nodding towards Haruka and Yukino who followed Natsuki out of the car. Mai also noticed the two after a brief moment.

"Oh--! Haruka-san, Yukino-san! You're both here, too—" her smile suddenly faded into a worried look. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Mai's look went to Natsuki who was still pinned on the floor and back to the two figures standing. The biker managed to sit up and grab Mai's shoulder.

Natsuki sighed and smiled at Mai. Before the orange head girl could ask, Yukino pacified the situation.

"Please do not worry, Mai-san…" Yukino tapped Mai's shoulder and smiled. "Natsuki-san just wanted to see you…" she looked at the black haired standing near them, unmoving. "…all of you…again…"

Haruka stepped up. "We also wanted to come along… Knowing that you cook provident!"

"E..Etou… Haruka-chan, it's prominent…" Yukino's small voice somehow eased Mai's anxiety.

"What'd I say?"

Natsuki stood up and shook her head. Mai also followed her.

"Oh! I know! Mikoto!"

Mikoto perked up.

"Let's prepare something good tonight, neh?" turning to the other three, she continued. "You'll all be staying here more than a day or two, right? Right?"

Haruka just smiled and walked towards Mikoto, asking the girl if she could help with something, followed closely by Yukino. Natsuki just laughed out a response.

"Of course Mai…"

The two walked towards the rest, Mai's arm still linked to Natsuki's.

--

--

"Ready?"

She took the hand offered to her and giggled nervously. It's been so long…

She almost squirmed as she felt the horse move a little as she mounted it. But Harumi's hand fixedly assisted her. When she was settled, she pried her eyes open, and saw Harumi's flushed face.

"You're breath-taking up there, Shizuru-hime…" The snow-haired said as she took hold of the rein. Shizuru can't help but blush as well.

"…Mou… Harumi-san is being kind again…"

"Oh, no, Hime-chan… I meant it… Kind or not kind…" Harumi smiled and started to walk, carefully leading the horse Shizuru is riding.

"Harumi-sama! Shizuru-sama! Please enjoy the day… and take care!" Alistia called out, a wide serene smile graced her face. Shizuru glanced at her and, unconsciously looked for anything… bad. But nothing was there except the honest happy smile.

"Thank you Alistia… please take care of everything for the meantime…" Harumi waved and started off. Shizuru only nodded at the other woman's way.

"Shizuru-hime…?" the snow-haired voice almost caught her, but she answered fully.

"Hai?"

"Are you…sure you wanted to go out on a picnic today on this?... with me?" Shizuru looked at Harumi and smiled. She wanted to at least lighten her load… but this is mostly for the other girl.

"Of course, It's been so long since I rode a horse…"Shizuru giggled, as a light hand caressed the animal's neck. " And it would be fun to spend time with Harumi-san…"

"Haha… Yes, well, I guess this is okay then. " Harumi grinned as she continued to walk alongside the horse which trotted aimlessly. They're not going that far but Shizuru wanted to ride something on the way. And Harumi explicitly reminded the other that she's not Natsuki.

Remembering this, Shizuru almost winced at the open exposure of how careless she is towards Harumi's emotions. She got used to riding Natsuki's bike. She crossed the idea, but then today, Harumi surprised her by presenting the magnificent black-haired horse.

Brazenly, Shizuru loved it…

"…You sure are far off… I wonder what my Hime-chan is thinking…" Harumi's voice edged and Shizuru knew she had to stop comparing notes. Harumi deserved something… and if anything, she also deserved her undivided attention.

"…Gomen, Harumi-san…" She didn't know what to say, and decided to stare point blank on the horse's black mane. In contrast, Harumi's white feathery hair ruffled against the soft wind.

"…Ora… maybe Hime-chan wishes to be with…someone else…?"

Guilty… But Shizuru wanted to scream defiance! She wants to show something different… She wants to give Harumi something… She's not being fair and she's correcting that.

She can't fail. Not today…

"No! Please, Harumi-san shouldn't think of herself lesser than anyone…" It's good that Harumi's back is the only witness that she has. Shizuru felt her heart skip.

"Hmmm…" Harumi hummed. Unsatisfied.

"Let's enjoy today, Harumi-san… I want us to enjoy this day together, neh?"

Harumi halted and turned to her. Shizuru saw the twinkle on those red eyes she surprisingly finds too deep. Her heart skipped another beat.

"Of course…" bowing softly, much like the true prince, Harumi smiled her best. "…Hime-sama…"

Yes, Shizuru believed… It's been so long…

--

--

"What? My God! You're kidding me, right?" Natsuki's bewilderment was drowned with drunken laughter, as Haruka almost spilled her cup laden with sake. Mai pounded on the table as she controlled another snicker.

"No…No… It's all true!" The busty girl was able to continue but after which, let out a bellow of laughter. Yukino, also reddish because of the slight intake of alcohol, nodded to point out the truthfulness of the news.

"Goodness…" Natsuki breathed, then laughed as well. "Geez… Tate…? TEACHING! Oh my…"

Mikoto looked at the drunken woman, and just sighed, a grin never leaving her face.

"…This is… God! I wish I could see him now and smack him on the head!"

"No, Natsuki! You can't do that! He's a good grade school teacher now, see? And he's more of respectable than bully-material...!" Mai said as she held up her cup. "Mikotoooo!" her voice swirled.

"Hai… Hai… It's good we have a lot of these…" Mikoto said as she emptied yet another bottle of sake.

"Why do you have these anyways?" Haruka slurred waving an empty bottle around. Yukino tried to get the object but failed miserably, her glasses are nowhere on her face.

"Well, customers have started to love the karaoke bar this ramen house turns into every night. And well—This—" Mikoto poked Mai's forehead as the orange-head tried to hug Mikoto."—This—devil of a woman gives service by actually letting them sing drunk every Fridays… Good for someone like me, neh?" Mikoto sarcastically said.

"…Mikoto, you have to study the books I gave you… Mikoto, you should not waste time… Mikoto… --BAH! You're not even helping me have peace and quiet in here!" Mikoto continued, mimicking the other girl's nagging voice, all the while, struggling to get out of Mai's grip.

Natsuki grinned as she watched the reversed role play between the two. She's glad the two are together, though she would have loved knowing when, where and how the two realized it.

Maybe, that has something to do with Tate pursuing the profession he has now.

"Well… Mai-san, isn't Takumi-kun on the same campus…?" Yukino brought Mai back from actually doing something with Mikoto in front of them all. Mai only blinked then smiled at the mention of her younger brother.

"Well… yeah! T-That Ta-te…sur—surv..ived… becauseee.. of mah..broo-broTHER!!" Mai slurred as Mikoto sighed in defeat. Takumi took part time in teaching some grade school kids as he finishes his chosen course.

"Hmm… That's good. Although, I'm wondering how Tate's 'sister' survived not having him near… Or did she follow him?"

"Well… Shiho on the other hand, got over her 'brother' fetish and got married right after Tate left as an apprentice…" Mikoto explained. Natsuki's eyes widened then squinted.

"My… Really?! Well, considering that she now knows how her 'brother' faired, it's great to know that she's doing good…" Natsuki pondered, the effects of the sake wearing off.

"Well..." Haruka was saying." I bet that little squirt wore something flowery to add to her maiden-ish look.. red would have been perfect! Oh-- pink! Yes pink!" Which was followed by her robust laughter.

"Hmm—speaking of marriage and all, I remembered the only instance Haruka wore something flowery and pink was on a wedding… Akane's wedding… that was last year, right Ruka-chan? " Yukino smiled, oblivious to the gaping Natsuki and the shocked Haruka, who is now sober because of the reminder of that particular day.

Natsuki slowly looked at the blushing blonde. "You wore what???" she shook her head, grinning incredibly. "Pink, huh?"

Haruka almost fainted in embarrassment.

"Yukino…"

"…Oh..shoot!"

--

--

The picnic went smoother that Shizuru expected. And even Harumi riding with her on the way home was anticipated and welcomed.

"How was it?" Alistia was at the door way, smile handy.

Harumi got off first, and then lightly lifted Shizuru off of the horse, a household aid holding the reins tightly. Even as her feet touched the ground, Shizuru felt her head swirl. She could still feel the closeness of Harumi's body as they rode back.

"It was amazing… Thank you for packing such a wonderful meal…" Harumi acknowledged Alistia, her hand leaving Shizuru's waist.

"Yes, thank you, Alistia…" Shizuru's voice was small, and she can't help but be dubious of the other girl's intention.

"No worries! I serve to please." The beaming was too much. Shizuru decided not to be too malicious. She looked at Harumi who now instructed the aid to take the horse.

She felt another flutter as Harumi touched the horse's mane lovingly.

"Shizuru-sama…?" Alistia called for her and she absent-mindedly answered, unaware that Alistia actually is looking at her.

"Hmmm..?"

"It's good that you're spending time with Tamagaki-sama...I hope you really enjoyed today…" The words were not harsh, but Shizuru's head snapped to look at Alistia's openness. Harumi was far to actually hear them.

She pinched herself for actually expecting hostility but all she saw was the honest happiness on the other.

"I really did, Alistia…" she said. Alistia smiled then began to turn and walk away. Shizuru caught up. "And…I'm sorry… "

"For what, Shizuru-sama…?"

"...for how I've been to Harumi…" her voice was small. She felt a hand reach for her. Alistia's smile never left her.

"…Harumi-sama is happy. Shizuru-sama is happy. And if all that is true… then nothing is there to apologize for… "

Shizuru looked at the other, but before she can mutter something, Harumi's voice covered hers.

"What's the matter, Hime-chan…?"

Shizuru glanced at Alistia and nodded, understanding evident, then turned to go to Harumi, her face radiant. "Nothing, Harumi-san. Thank you for the day."

A hand was held out, and yes, she wanted to accept it, to at least be a gift in return to all the wonderful things this person gave her.

So she did.

And they walked inside the house with her arm linked to the snow-haired.

--

--

"The process may be tough, questionable even, but—I'll pull it through…"

"That's wonderful, Reito-kun!" Reito blushed a bit but was smug about it. He gently sipped his tea as he studied the papers again.

The person also drank her cup. "Will I be expecting it just in time for next week?"

"No, Oh No… two days… That's the maximum…" Reito penned something and smiled again, confident of his words, too eager to start.

Tapping her chin, the person gently pouted, a play on her end. "My…that is so fast… Will that be really okay with you…?"

"Of course, I'd be very delighted to accomplish this… you don't need to worry about anything…"

"Okay, then…" she stood up and bowed, and Reito stood up and did the same. "…Please do your best… and be careful…"

"Yes, Alistia-san…" Reito muttered, loving the feel of the name. "Oh—I'm sorry… I'm meaning to ask for this…"

Alistia stopped. "Yes…?"

"Well, I could be of more use if I work with someone…" Alistia's brow furrowed.

"…Are you certain of this 'someone's' integrity?"

"Yes, of course yes… Her loyalty is to Fujino Shizuru… and her aim is to make her happy…" Alistia thought for a moment, and decided.

"Do your best then… and wish her luck for me…" Alistia turned but followed through. "Hmm, do I know her?"

Reito smiled behind her back. "Yes, Alistia-san… She's been around with the Fujino ever since Shizuru-sama helped her and her mother…" With the mention of it, understanding dawned on Alistia.

"Ah…yes, I remember her… Yuuki Nao?"

Reito smiled but remained quiet and Alistia got the confirmation she wanted, assured of the person working side by side with the Kanzaki genius.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: There you go.. eep! -dodging.stabs-LMAO!

YEP!! Added more characters! Because-- the more the bloodier!! er... ehem.. **the merrier...** I mean...

So, hmm, I decided backtracks for Natsuki, realization time for lost chances with friends that she over eagerly left out because of her problems/issues with Shizuru... and it 'looks' like Shizuru and Natsuki are ok, right? hehe.. Soo I had her go back.. Hmm, will it be just a week? Follow through on the next update.. hehe..

And on Shizuru's camp, yes, I felt the need to show some 'gratefulness'... I just hope I don't slip and make her do something... hmm.. -wink- -wink-

and continuation on the Reito-Alistia scheming.. delicious? YES! Added spice would be our very own BLEEP! Need I say her name? hehe.. wait for her on the next chapter..

Thanks for the additional readers.. And the reviews.. Thanks for my regular critiques.. hehe.. Love you guys, we've been through the whole 13 chapters, blinking, smirking and stabbing all the way..ROFL! I promise I'll try harder to update faster and be a little bit better on the coming chapters..

Again, for the new ones, this is an experiment, please be gentle.. and this is my first non-oneshot.. I usually do POVs so I'm sorry if this is not to you liking.. please feel free to send in a review, a log, comments, suggestions..and THREATS!! welcome back to jam-chan and firstclasstroublemaker and ALEXISSA2! Missed the comments guys..

Thank you for the support! and I hope you enjoy my other fics... watch out! I'm posting the Nao fic today! harharhar! LMAO!

--

_"Fall, you idiot!! Why don't you just fall!!"_


	14. Stamina Rose

--

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime.

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating fast enough. I've had problems.. hehe.. I believe some of you were informed by a good friend , Sky. She was taking care of my mails and all. Heck, if not-- I'll make sure I kill her. Hehehe..

Thanks for still reading MakiMaki. And also for the wonderful reviews. I knew I'd screw up somehow, but thanks anyway for the continueed support and the reviews. I have new readers...! but I'm also guessing I lost some.. Sad.. but well... I've enjoyed their company so much and I thank them, now if only they could read this. Hehehe...

The updates will be delayed and I hope you bear with me. Sky doesn't want to type my work, so I'll be doing my best to do updates. She said she might mess it up. LMAO! As if it's not messed up now! Haha..

Anyways, enjoy!

--

--

* * *

--

**MAKI MAKI**

--

* * *

-- 

Chapter 14: Stamina Rose

--

* * *

-- 

--

When she got the phone call, saying she was shocked was an understatement.

Her hands can't help but grip the item and let it go with a sigh. Something must be up. But she doesn't have the slightest idea what it could be.

She had alienated herself, confident that she need not worry of_ her_ anymore. She lurked in the shadows of the Fujino corporation and had agreed to place herself where she would be more useful to the one person she owe her and her mother's life.

But now, she was needed near the Fujino heir. And she was more than happy to oblige.

--

"--and I have also cleared your schedule for next month..." Alistia reiterated as she looked at the snow-haired 22 year old seated by the window. Looking out, the brown-haired secretary saw Shizuru outside and decided that Harumi's attention might as well be focused on the former.

So, she was caught off guard when the girl suddenly stood up and walked towards her, cupping her chin, rather stern than flirtatious.

"...H-Haru-kun?" her voice wavered but she smiled nonetheless. Harumi's eyes we're ambiguous.

"Neh, Alistia..." Harumi pried closer, it brought shivers to her spine. She remained silent, but stilled her smile.

"You were at the Kanzaki's the other day." Harumi stated simply. Alistia never bothered a reply, which passed as confirmation. Harumi let go of her chin, and sat back. Alistia tilted her head, her jaw aching at the loss.

"Is there something wrong, Haru-kun?" Alistia inched closer, glancing at the door, making sure that she can do anything if the need arises.

"Nothing... It's just that... You've been in touch with Kanzaki Reito a little too much to my liking..." Alistia stopped on her tracks, her grin widening.

"Hmm… I was just taking care of some business Tamagaki-sama has with the Kanzaki. And—" Alistia looked out the window. "—seeing that my beloved Oujosama is 'occupied' with better things, I, as the secretary, made it a point to finish things in her behalf…" Her tone was too sweet.

Harumi nodded absent mindedly, the motion of looking out the window caught her and she was now staring at the chestnut- haired who was now waving at her. The smile was automatic, as well as the wave. She didn't even notice the brown-haired lady leave her.

Alistia left a smile and closed the door, slipping out of an almost dangerous plunge.

--

"How was the trip, Nao-chan?" Reito's voice didn't spell anything to her but utter disgust. Not that it's Reito personally; the guy's a good person.

"It was fine." Her short reply was called for. Reito neared her and reached for her hand. A gentlemanly gesture, suited for her neat blouse and pretty skirt.

She tried to squirm at it, but dismissing the fact that this could just a sisterly manner was impossible. She gave her hand but took it back even before Reito could kiss it. She tilted her head, her long red hair swayed gorgeously on her back.

"I was called hear with your instruction of being 'needed' by Shizuru-sama…" the mention of the other girl's name left her breathless. She can't remember when, but as her anger faded for the girl, the love and undisclosed loyalty began. Her statement was stern and enough for Reito to cleverly divert to laughter.

"My…My… So, it's business then? But of course, I wouldn't want to delay matters, especially if it concerns our beloved Fuijino-sama…" turning around, he lead the way towards the car that waited patiently for Yuuki Nao's arrival.

--

Much as she would like to tolerate the slow-paced Kanzaki, her anxiety to know what's going on got the best of her. The car took them straight to the Fujino mansion located near the city limits.

To her dismay, the much longed-for Fujino heir was nowhere in sight.

"So, how was London?"

Even that greeting wasn't welcomed at all. Reito exquisitely enjoyed his tea as the composed 18 year old mentally butchered him.

"Please, Kanzaki-san. We all know the reason why I'm here is because of the pressing matter at hand." She glared at the cup to avoid directing it to the other.

She continued, when she got no reply. "Where is Shizuru-sama? I would like to request for her to grant me audience."

She preferred practicing what she had learned all these years of being virtually part of the Fujino, just for the sake of not embarrassing her most adored.

Reito smirked at that and placed his own cup down. He took out his phone and made a call, signaling Nao to wait.

"This is Kanzaki. Good day to you too... Yes, she's here... And she's eager to see her as well... As expected, neh?" With the last word, Reito gave Nao a look that could pass on as flirting but the girl knew it was innate.

"Yes, we will be expecting you soon, then..."

As soon as Reito placed his phone down, he was faced with a scorn.

"Was that Alistia-san?" With Nao's voice holding edge to it, Reito raised a brow. He answered nonetheless.

"Yes. She'll--"

"I know you can explain everything to me, NOW... why wait for her?"

"Please understand that you are not supposed to be involved in the first place."

"Then why am I called for--"

"Shizuru-sama needs you... "

The name made her halt. She composed herself and decided to indulge into drinking her cold tea. Reito continued.

"Bur of course, I would give you some of the things I know... For review purposes. "He then placed a file in front of her, a file too familiar to her liking.

Whenever the Fujino's needed something to discuss, they go about this process which Reito Kanzaki also heftily adapted.

"An assignment?"

"Very good. You haven't forgotten."

"How can I?" she muttered, heavy on her breath. She once spoke with Fujino-sama about doing an 'assignment'.

It was nothing gruesome as to what she did before as a Hime, or a radical kid with a lost cause. It was just either keep an eye on, or search for something. If abolition is needed, she has her own especially skilled team right at her diposal.

She was promised freedom-- at all aspects.

"So, what's this all about?" she said again, not wanting to open the folder yet.

Reito quickly waved his hand.

"Oh, please do not be so worried about it Nao-chan... I'm sure Shizuru-sama wouldn't want to see or learn that you are exerting too much on anything other than your mom."

Yes... Shizuru-sama wouldn't wanna learn of her being 'dirtied', at any facet. She was almost treated delicately by the other.

And after what happened to the young Fujino, she wanted to make sure she'll never be a burden. And she laid her heart to rest, leaving everything to the young protégée that is Tamagaki Harumi.

She can't do anything anyway.

So she laid her heart at peace with the belief that her oneesama would be fine, as she knew that would be what Shizuru would've wanted at that time for her as well. All the more she found the older woman befitting her loyalty.

"Is this an observation?"

"No, Nao-chan... More on preclusion actually..."

"Preclusion? That's ridiculous..."

Her voice trailed. She opened the file and she was lost for words. Reito was pleased about what he's seeing.

"So... you haven't forgotten about her, either..."

Her hand shook.

"How can I?"

The picture on the file was smiling. Along side stood a shiny bike, her jade eyes taunting her. The sole face she wished she had at least found, soul or none, before everything collapsed for Shizuru.

"Kuga Natsuki..."

Reito smiled.

Nao scrutinized the picture. The paper is new, a new print. But the details of the biker's face are a little too different. She furrowed her brows.

"Is this tampered with? A joke perhaps?" she looked at the picture sadly. "This is not funny at all…" She faced Reito's incredulous grin.

"Oh, no Nao-chan." Reito reached for the picture and flipped it. "You see… this is a genuine picture of Kuga Natsuki."

"What?!" Nao's eyes widened. "That…can't be…"

"Yes. This was taken… hmmm… last year?" Reito was saying.

Nao gritted her teeth.

Darn it! She was right! She could kill Natsuki now, worry-free; a crime she wouldn't mind paying for! Now, with her connections, she can trace that woman even she has scourge heaven and hell at that!

"Fine woman she's grown into neh?" The Kanzaki continued as he pushed Nao furthermore. "You should've seen her up close, she has no scratches, what so ever!" With that, Nao's eyes squinted.

Now she definitely needs to get to Shizuru.

"I understand now." Nao stood up. "I'll be in my usual room, and I'll look through this. I'm expecting I'll be seeing Shizuru-sama…in a week perhaps?" She turned around and waited.

"Three days."

The answer was better than what she expected. She clutched the file at hand.

"Good." Her breathing was heavy with hate.

Reito smiled as she watched the young girl leave, another one of those people that Shizuru whole-heartedly helped. Nao was too much in love with Shizuru. And that makes it perfect.

He was also, unexplainably, drawn into Shizuru. Her devotion to one made him want to earn it himself.

But he accepted the fact that Shizuru loved Natsuki.

And he really hoped he did something about that.

"Even Mai…" He clenched his fist. "Your child's play was really extravagant… Kuga…" Reito's mind jumbled. His mutterings were left to himself.

"I would never let you off that easily…"

His words were heard by the walls and shared by the floor; his sad face drowned his cunning mask.

--

"Yuuki Nao…?"

Her voice carried a hint of worry. The name doesn't ring a bell. Well—almost all names don't ring at first. But she felt that she doesn't want to mess up too much for so long.

"Yes, Yuuki Nao… she was taken in by your father, through your request of course, along with her mother. And they were based overseas. She was especially trained by Alistia to handle business matters perfectly, neh, Alistia?" Harumi explained helpfully.

At this, the snow-haired was patient. She always explains everything, just to trigger Shizuru into remembering that certain person or event.

Not with the case of Kuga, who seemed to mean more to Shizuru than the chestnut haired hoped for.

"…You still can't remember her?"

Shizuru quickly waved a hand and motioned for Harumi to wait as Alistia looked on.

Now, why hasn't Yuuki Nao been introduced to her?

_Right, overseas… _

And… taken in by her father, through her own request?

"Anou… Harumi-san… Are we… close personally?" Shizuru muttered rather quietly, embarrassed at her own problem.

"Well… You could try thinking about Nao-chan tonight, Shizuru-sama… here…" Alistia handed her an envelope which she accepted gratefully. She smiled at the woman, marveling at how resourceful this lady is.

"Mou… Arigatou, Alistia-san… "

"It's nothing Shizuru-sama… That has her pictures and her mother's as well… Though, it won't have any descriptions…"Alistia added.

"Hai…" Harumi interjected. "You have to remember Nao-chan by yourself, okay?"

Shizuru beamed, too excited to learn something about her past. She resisted the urge to ask about how stiff they were at keeping Kuga Natsuki, yet so open when it comes to others.

"Well…" Harumi stood up. "You better start your 'lesson' Hime-chan… Nao-chan will be here in less than three days. "

Alistia also stood up and bowed, following Harumi to the door. Shizuru was left alone with the envelope.

"Yuuki Nao..." she muttered aloud.

Not wanting to waste time, she gently pried the envelope open and took out its contents.

She first saw a blurred image of a redhead sitting by a hospital bed, from what she could make out, and a smiling middle aged woman.

Then, she saw the redhead again, in a white sailor uniform and blue skirt, sitting—no, napping, under the shade of a tree.

"Yuuki…. Nao…" Shizuru smiled at the succeeding pictures.

Nao began to take form in her head… and heart.

Her hands stopped flipping through the pictures as she eyed one which made her heart sink.

It was the red-head again, pouting yet blushing at the same time. Around her wrapped arms so firm and possessive and caring.

It was hers.

Shizuru looked at the photo closer and she almost cried when she saw herself.

She was smiling… carefree and unscathed.

She was behind Nao and by the looks of it, her and the one who took the photo 'forced' the flushed Nao to take the picture.

"…She was even threatening me on handing the shot after… less I wanna get hurt…" Shizuru giggled to herself. The empty room was filled with the remnants of her memories flashing right on front of her.

She helped Nao with the latter's mother and had taken the young girl under her wing, pretty much making Nao her little rebellious, yet amazingly sweet fox of a sister.

"Kistune-chan… It has been so long…"

Ah—yes! She remembers!

It was always easy… Sad yet hurt-free. She got Nao's image, along with Nao's mother as well. That part of her past was easy to remember.

Shizuru kept the other pictures inside the envelope and just let one stay out, the one which had her on it.

Pictures…

Did she and Natsuki have any of it?

The pictures… where they taken by Natsuki, at some point?

If so, was this picture one of them?

Did she smile because she was the subject…?

…or because Natsuki was taking the picture?

Shizuru shook her head.

She looked at the picture again. Her happiness of before was… odd. She smiled with great abandon. And this photo could've been taken with other people looking. She can't really believe herself explicitly smiling like that. She can't imagine being too open with… a lot of people. Being open with Natsuki whenever they go out was different.

It was intimate.

But she has got to have a reason for being so plainly joyous before. There should be enough reason for her to have acted so open with others.

Natsuki, perhaps?

"Natsuki…" her mouth followed her trail of thoughts.

She unconsciously gritted her teeth.

Natsuki's not here.

But Nao will be coming in less than three days.

And she knows she has to learn how to smile honestly like that, once more.

Reason or no reason, she felt the need to do it. She has to! And besides, Nao is special to her, right?

Yes… she has to do it. She has to be openly happy about things… from now on.

Natsuki… or no Natsuki…

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: Well... yea, no Natsuki here.. And yeah... I'm sorry if it sucks.. haha! Please send in your reviews... Thanks!

I decided I'd lessen my ranting. So, yeah... till next update!


End file.
